Anabella Michelson
by Nandita21unexplained
Summary: Edward se fue y bella se quedo sola y herida, el pensó que la alejaría del mundo sobrenatural en el que la había metido. Pero lo que no sabe es que ella les mintió a todos, ella no es humana, es una vampiresa de otra raza...
1. Prefacio

**Anabella Michelson:**

Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ..esta historia esta situada 5 años después de LN y en la 3 temporada de TVD.

edward nunca regreso, bella sigue con su vida pero siente que le falta algo, después de tanto pensarlo decide regresar a mystic fall, su lugar de origen, quiere ver a su medio hermano,pero al regresar se encontrara con algo con lo que no contaba.

**Si tiene sugerencias háganmelas saber… me pueden decir fer... :D**

_**Prefacio**_

_ "Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. _**_Será como si nunca hubiese existido" _** esa frase es la que más me a dolido en toda mi larga vida… a Edward le entregue mi corazón y él lo destrozo, él se fue como si nada y se llevo a toda su familia, yo prensaba que eran_ mi familia, pero mi "familia "no me haría eso._

Me conocen como Isabella o bella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwyer. Caracterizada por mis ojos color marrón, cabello lacio, largo, de color castaño cobrizo oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol. Pero solo es una mascara.

_Mi verdadero nombre es Anabella Michelson, hija de Esther (la bruja original) y Mikael Michelson. Mi padre y _mi madre tuvieron 7 hijos. Elijah, Finn, Nicklaus, Kol, Rebekah, yo y Henrik.

_**Recuerdos:**_

Un día que habría luna llena, en la tarde, después de un pleito que tuvieron padre y Klaus, él y Henrik fueron a ver a la aldea vecina como los licántropos y su transformación, la única que sabia que iban a ir era yo por que Klaus eramos inseparables, solo que el no quiso que yo fuera, que por que era peligroso.

Ya llegando la madrugada, Klaus regreso lleno de sangre y cargando a Henrik, fue herido gravemente por los licántropos, en un intento desesperado de mi madre le hablo a Ayanna para hacer un hechizo para salvar a Henrik, pero ya era tarde.

Después de su muerte, padre quería venganza y convenció a madre para que hiciera un hechizo para que pudiéramos ser los primeros vampiros. La convención muy rápido.

Cuando mi madre termino de hacer el hechizo, le dio la poción a mi padre para que no las diera, yo me escondí mientras veía como padre mataba a mis hermanos después de haberles dado la poción, regrese donde mi madre y no estaba, pero una botella con el liquido que mi padre le dio a mis hermanos, me la tome. Como pude, me escape por que sabia que me iban a matar, corrí hasta ya no poder, pero no me di cuenta que había un barranco muy profundo, caí en el y morí.

Cuando desperté y me fui a mi casa. En el trayecto mate a una mujer y termine mi transformación. Cuando por fin pude llegar a mi hogar, no había nadie en mi casa, fui con Ayanna, cuando ella me vio me abrazo y me dijo todo lo que paso con mi familia mientras estuve desaparecida.

En resumen Klaus era producto de una infidelidad de mi madre con un licántropo, padre mato a toda la familia paterna de Klaus y comenzó una guerra de especies. Madre le puso una maldición a klaus para no poder ser hibrido y murió. Toda mi familia pensó que morí en manos de los licántropos. Después Ayanna medio una anillo para poder salir de día y me fui sola.

**Fin de los recuerdos:**

En la actualidad han pasado 5 años desde lo de los Cullen, me encuentro en Londres disfrutando de la vida, en unos días voy a ir a visitar a Nicklaus y hacerle saber que estoy viva y que quiero que volvamos a hacer una familia de nuevo. Todos estos siglos he estado pendiente de como esta y le he ayudado aun que él no lo sepa. Sinceramente me alegra que haya podido romper la maldición y que ya sea un hibrido, pero quiero que el y yo seamos como cuando humanos, cuando quiero algo lo consigo...

**Que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar pronto... besos! **


	2. Recuerdos y Reencuentros parte 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo. _**

_Anteriormente _

_Sinceramente me alegra que haya podido romper la maldición y que ya sea un hibrido, pero quiero que él y yo seamos como cuando humanos, cuando quiero algo lo consigo.._

**Recuerdos y Reencuentros parte 1**

_Una semana después_

**Bella Pov**

Estoy en mi coche escuchando Shake it out, creo que ya llegue a mi destino _"Bienvenido a Mystic Falls"._

Me llegan a la mente muchos recuerdos de mi familia, mis amigas. Hace muchoooooooo tiempo que no venia Mystic Falls, la última vez que vine fue cuando todavía era humana.

**Autor Pov**

Bella condujo hasta el bosque y se detuvo, estuvo un rato en el coche, pensando sobre su pasado, no se dio cuenta que las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Salio del coche y empezó a meterse al bosque.

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Michelson_

Elijah y Klaus se preparaban para recibir a los Salvatore.

**Elijah Pov**

Por lo que puedo observar de mi hermano, creo que mi hermano esta pensando en como matar a Damon y a Stefan. *Sonríe ante ese pensamiento*.

Me gustaría compartir ese pensamiento con el, pero no dejo de pensar en _ella_, mi pequeña hermana bells, no la dejo de pensar ni un solo día.

Recuerdo el día en el que desapareció, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

***Flashback * **

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos tan metidos en la humana de la que nos estábamos alimentando que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que mi madre lloraba y mi padre estaba en shock. Cuando por fin dejamos a la humana,

"¿Qué pasa mamá? " Dijo Rebekah

Madre lloro mas fuerte, pero padre salió de su estado de shock y nos dijo:

"¿acaso no sean dado cuenta que falta Anabella? ¡Claro que no! Su hermana ha desaparecido".

Cuando dijo eso mi cerebro se negaba a creer que ella había desaparecido, que tal vez era una broma de ella, pero mi corazón me decía que ella ya no iba a volver.

2 días después paso lo de Klaus y lo de nuestra madre, pero bella nunca apareció.

***Fin del Flashback ***

"Elijah" me grito Klaus ya enojado

"¿Qué?" le respondí

"¿En que diablos piensas?" dijo Klaus

"En nada" conteste fríamente

"no parecía nada, ya que no me hacías caso cuando te hablaba, así que dime para no perder el tiempo en hablarte" dijo Klaus en un tono mas calmado y un poco burlón

"has de estar pensando en alguna de tus amantes ¿verdad? O tal vez en trabajo" lo medio grito y luego se empezó a reír escandalosamente.

Me enoje, como se atrevía a decir eso antes de saber en quien estaba pensando asi que le grite: "eres estúpido, ¿como te atreves a decir eso sin saber?, ¿sabes en quien estaba pensado? No! "

"pues si no me lo dices no lo voy a saber" lo dijo fríamente

"estaba pensando en Anabella" le susurre enojado.

"ella no es nada Elijah, ella es todo, perdón por lo que dije" susurro arrepentido.

**_Timbre suena_**

"creo que ya llegaron nuestro invitados, hermano" me dijo Klaus con una sonrisa sínica.

**Autor Pov**

La reunión había empezado, Damon y Elijah fueron a traer el último ataúd que faltaba entregar.

Mientras que Klaus hablaba con Stefan, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y Klaus casi le quema el brazo a Stefan en la chimenea.

Pero en ese momento entro Elijah y Damon con 3 dagas.

Klaus ve a su hermano y le dice "¿que hiciste?"

Elijah le contesto "traje a la familia"

"No debiste" dijo Klaus asustado, vio a si la puerta y dijo "Kol, Finn" volteo a un lado, pero en ese momento Rebekah le rompió un jarró en la cabeza y Finn le enterró una daga

"hola, hermano" dijeron los originales. En ese momento los Salvatore salieron corriendo de la mansión.

Cuando Klaus pensó que ya lo iban a empezar a torturar, todos se detuvieron y miraron así la puerta. Lo único que dijeron los originales ante esa mujer fue "madre".

Esther se acercó a sus hijos y les dijo que no pensaba matar a nadie, porque quería a su familia de nuevo.

Todos los vampiros sonrieron, pero en ese momento Kol hablo sin pensar, y dijo: "madre, pero si quieres a tu familia devuelta, ¿no crees que falte alguien?"

"¿Quién Kol?, no creo que sea bueno traer a Mikael" dijo la bruja

"no madre, el no, pensé que nunca la olvidarías. Madre, hablo de Anabella" dijo Kol tristemente

Todos los hijos de la bruja se tensaron de inmediato y observaron su reacción.

Finn se acercó al ver que su madre empezó a llorar por la hija que creía muerta.

_Mientras en el bosque_

**Bella Pov**

Acabo de hablar con Elizabeth, como se atreve a pedirme que si veo a Klaus, no le hable de ella y de los chicos… como se atreve!

Bueno, me da igual, pero ya se esta haciendo de noche y todavía no se donde me quedare! mmmm….. He oído que aquí están los Salvatore, tal vez les pueda dar una visita, después de todo hace mucho que los veo.

No, creo que es mejor ir a ver a la persona por quien vine, ya es hora que nos encontremos después de todo este tiempo….

Entonces mi próxima parada es la mansión Michelson.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Bueno esta es la primera parte.**

**Esto se va a poner bueno. Mas adelante sabrán que tiene que ver Elizabeth y "los chicos" (también se enteraran quienes son) con Klaus.**

**Que tiene que ver bella con los Salvatore? No falta mucho para que se empiecen a destapar los secretos guardados en Mystic Falls .**

**Si tienen sugerencias háganmelas saber.**

**Besos!**


	3. Recuerdos y Reencuentros parte 2

_ **Agradezco a CaMuChI por sus sugerencias…**_

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo. _**

**_Espero que les guste... _**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_Ya es hora que nos encontremos después de todo este tiempo…._

_Entonces, mi próxima parada es la mansión Michelson._

**_Recuerdos y Reencuentros parte 2_**

**_Autor Pov_**

mientras Bella conducía pensaba en la reacción de su hermano, ella sabia que el no es de esas personas que perdonen que le mientan, pero lo único que deseaba era poder recibir un abrazo de su hermano mayor, de su Nick y de su Eli, pensaba pero tendría que esperar a poder sacar la daga del corazón de su hermano para poder recibir ese abrazo.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la mansión, decidió llegar a pie, por si tenia que huir rápidamente.

Mientras mas se acercaba mas nerviosa se ponía y no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su cita con el destino.

Respiro muy hondo y entro muy sigilosamente a la casa.

Cuando escucho varias voces se detuvo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Rebekah, te acuerdas cuando caíste al río con Beth?"dijo un hombre que para bella se parece a la voz de su hermano Kol.

"Como olvidarlo!, Elijah ayudo a su amada Beth, a mi nadie me ayudo!dijo entre risas la mujer.

En ese preciso momento Bella salio de su escondite y entro en shock al ver a toda su familia reunida en la sala, riéndose de todo lo que había paso cuando humanos. bella recorría con la mirada a sus hermanos que todavía no la veían por que estaban de espaldas, pero su madre la observaba como si fuera un fantasma.

Esther se paro para poder ir a dormir ya que estaba cansada y en ese preciso instante pensó que su mente le estaba jugando un broma muy cruel ya que estaba viendo en la entrada a su pequeña Bella. de su boca no logro salir mas que "Bella", logrando ganar todas las miradas de los originales.

**Klaus Pov**

Hace mucho que no me sentía así, lo que hace la familia y yo que no quería despertarlos.

Creo que mamá ya se va acostar, mm... creo que tiene algo, no se mueve y se ve como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

"Bella" susurro mi madre

en ese momento todos volteamos para a donde ella veía.

No lo puedo creer! mi hermana? Mi bells? Ella esta muerta! Esto bebe ser una broma muy cruel.

"se lo que están pensando y esto no es una broma, soy yo, Anabella" dijo mi hermana en un tono de angustia y felicidad.

Rebekah y Kol corrieron a abrazarla, bella empezó a sollozar.

Finn y mi madre la abrazaron después de mis hermanos.

Observe a Elijah y creo que esta igual que yo.

"¿Cómo rayos es que estas viva?" pregunto Elijah enojado, yo sabia por que estaba enojado, mas de 1000 años y nunca se puso en contacto con nosotros!

"Elijah, supongo que hablas por Klaus también?" dijo mi hermana, "si, supones bien Anabella" dije enojado

"Bueno, estoy aquí por que soy un vampiro, ¿porqué no me acerque a ustedes antes?, porque le tenia miedo a Mikael, el tenia una estaca de roble blanco y si se enteraba que estaba viva apuesto que me hubiera clavado la estaca o una daga, como tú lo hiciste con nuestro hermanos, Klaus!" me grito enojada.

"si tanto miedo tenias no hubieras venido" gritamos Elijah y yo al mismo tiempo.

"bueno, si no me quieres aquí me largo a y otra cosa ¡VÁYANSE AL DIABLO!"Grito Anabella y luego ya no estaba.

No escuchaba lo que mi familia decía, ¿que hice? corrí a mi hermana!

No me perdonara fácilmente.

Bella Pov

Estoy en medio del bosque, como me pueden hacer esto mis hermanos favoritos! No voy a llorar por ellos, que se vayan al diablo los 2 y en cuanto al resto de mi familia, seguiré en contacto de con ella, pero lo mas importante ahorita es buscar donde quedarme.

Autor Pov

En ese momento los sentidos vampíricos de bella se pusieron alerta, había alguien mas en el bosque. Justo cuando iba a atacar cuando vio aparecer entre las sombras la única persona a la cual se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, esa persona que también le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Bella lo veía, no podría creerlo después de todo pensó a ir a verlo pero no estaba del todo segura, pero ahí estaba con sus ojos color azul hielo que con una mirada la derretía, con su pelo negro y despeinado, con una sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba y vestido todo de negro.

"Cara mía, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía" dijo con voz sexi

"Damon, si hace mucho tiempo" dijo molesta la vampira, pero ella quería ocultar que en el fondo lo quería besar y abrazar, después de todo él era hombre que amaba.

**Chicas, este capitulo lo iba a subir el jueves que termino la temporada, pero se fue la luz y el internet.**

**Todavía estoy que no lo creo! Termino la 3° temporada de TVD! ****L**** Todo lo que paso fue impresionante… sinceramente comprendo a Bonnie, si Klaus moría también lo haría su madre… y Elena! Que final! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno en el siguiente capitulo va haber Damon/bella. Estoy pensado seriamente en que los Cullen hagan una aparición diferente, pero eso ya será mas adelante. **


	4. Amor y Dolor

**Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero hay otros que si.**

**Amor y Dolor**

** Febrero de 1863**

"Ana, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para participar en esta guerra de humanos, esto es una mierda" dijo enojada la vampira

"Elizabeth, ¿que lenguaje es ese?, no importa, y no tienes que exagerar solo somos enfermeras, no vamos a tomar un arma y salir a matar" dije en risa, pero no me di cuenta y choque con alguien, termine cayéndome.

"Disculpe señorita, ¿esta bien?" dijo una voz aterciopelada

Cuando levante la vista, me encontré con unos ojos color azul hielo mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, me di cuando de que esos ojos de pertenecían a un hombre alto, fuerte, cabello negro, con una cara de ángel y estaba vestido de solado.

"s-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes" dije en voz baja

El me ayudo para levantarme, pero al tocarme sentí como un tipo de chispa corría por mi brazo

"Que maleducado soy, permítame presentarme soy Damon Salvatore" me dijo al momento que tomo mi mano y la beso en los nudillos.

"Señor Salvatore, soy Anabella Swan" dije con una sonrisa

"Por favor señorita Swan, dígame Damon, que el señor Salvatore es mi padre" dijo con una sonrisa torcida, ¡dios, que sonrisa!

"Bueno, yo te digo Damon si tu me dices Ana o Bella" dije con un puchero, el asintió con la cabeza.

Estuvimos unos minutos mirándonos hasta que alguien nos interrumpió tosiendo levemente.

"Señor Salvatore, yo soy Elizabeth Swan, hermana mayor de Ana" dijo y continuo "Bueno, yo me voy, fue un gusto conocerlo y Ana te espero en nuestro cuarto".

"igual señorita Swan" dijo Damon antes que se fuera Beth, cuando estuvimos solos hablo de nuevo.

"Bella y que haces aquí, en medio de la guerra y sola con tu hermana" dijo curioso Damon

"venimos a ayudar como enfermaras" dije distraída

Platicamos todo con respecto a su familia y cuando me pregunto por la mía le dije que solo éramos Elizabeth, yo y mis otros 2 hermanos Peter y Sofía

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche. Habíamos hablado horas.

"Damon, me despido, mi hermana me a de estar esperando" dije amablemente

"Que lastima que se nos acabó el tiempo, Bella Tal ves mañana te visitare en la enfermería" dijo triste al principio pero termino con una sonrisa

"¡No!, me puedes visitar pero no como un herido, ¿entiendes?" Dije ¿Preocupada?

"ok, no te preocupes, dulces sueños" y se fue

Este viaje será interesante, lo presiento.

**_6 meses después_**

_20 de Agosto del 1863 _

_Querido diario, sé que hace mucho que no escribo pero he estado muy ocupada._

_Bueno, hace como 6 mese conocí a Damon, primero nos hicimos amigos pero después de 3 meses el llego herido gravemente a la enfermería, me di cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Casi muere, pero lo salve con un poco de mi sangre y cuando se recupero se me declaro diciendo que la vida era muy corta y que quería estar conmigo. A los 2 días de que se me declaro ya éramos novios. Hace una semana me le entregue en cuerpo y alma, sinceramente fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida._

_Los chicos no están de acuerdo que yo tenga una relación con un humano, pero creo que cuando se el momento le diré a Damon la verdad sobre quien soy y si quiere pertenecer este mundo sobrenatural, pero sinceramente tengo miedo ya que me podía rechazar por ser lo que soy, lo amo tanto que no podría vivir sin el._

_Hoy me reuniré con el por que me dijo que era importante._

…..….

_21 de agosto del 1863_

_Querido diario, estoy tan emocionada y un poco triste, Damon me pidió matrimonio y acepte, pero el se va a Mystic Falls a hablar con su padre sobre vuestro matrimonio, el partirá en tarde, lo extrañare mucho y lo hice prometer que me escribiría todos los días. Dentro de 6 mese seré la señora de Salvatore_

_ …_

_10 de Enero del 1864_

_Querido diario, me dirijo hacia Mystic Falls, estoy nerviosa no se como se lo tome Damon, el a estado distante, al principio en sus cartas me decía que me amaba y que me extrañaba, pero luego cuando me escribía solo me decía que estaba bien, que no me preocupara, que había tenido poblemos con lo de nuestro matrimonio y que tal vez se retrasaría unos meses._

_Sobra decir que Beth no estaba de acuerdo con que viniera sola, pero le dije que me podía cuidar sola, después de todo soy una Original._

….

_17 de Enero del 1864 _

_Querido Diario, este el peor día de mi vida, en último momento Elizabeth fue Mystic Falls y yo me quede en un pueblo cercano a Mystic Falls._

_Elizabeth llego hoy me dijo la razón por la cual Damon cambio, el y su hermano conocieron a Katerine Pierce o Petrova. Lo mas triste es que ella se acuesta con los 2, con Stefan usa la convulsión, pero a Damon no lo obliga, el es consiente que ella es vampira. Los odio tanto, por esa razón Beth le hizo saber que nuestro compromiso estaba cancelado. Mi corazón me duele, ya no quiero saber mas sobre el amor, creo es momento de seguir mi camino sola. Alrato me despediré de Beth, le llegar una carta a Kris y otra Peter. _

Aclaración: este capitulo es el pasado que tuvieron Damon y Bella. Desde ese momento ella cambio, se volvió fría, sádica y una zorra, dejo de escribir en el diario por que creyó era demasiado tonto y se separo de Elizabeth.

Damon fue el primero que destruyo a la verdadera bella.

Espero que les haya gustado… creo que ya van entendiendo que papel hacen "los chicos", todavía falta mucha información. Y en los siguiente capítulos van a parecer los demás personajes de la serie.

Besos….


	5. Haciendo ¿amigos?

**Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero hay otros que si.**

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo. _**

**_Espero que les guste... _**

_Anteriormente _

_"Damon, si hace mucho tiempo" dijo fastidiada la vampira, pero ella quería ocultar que en el fondo lo quería besar y abrazar, después de todo él era hombre que amaba._

**Haciendo ¿amigos?**

**Bella Pov **

"Nunca me imagine que te convertirías en vampira" dijo Damon pensativo

"bueno esas cosas pasan, yo nunca me imagine que a la primera me cambiarias por una perra" le dije "la verdad Damon ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hicieras eso y ni siquiera tuvieras la decencia de decirme que ya no me amabas?" pregunte enojada

"que sentimental te has puesto Isabella, sinceramente ni siquiera yo se por qué te hice eso" dijo fríamente y me pregunto "¿Tienes donde quedarte?"

"la verdad, es que no" le conteste sinceramente

"¿porqué no te quedas en mi casa? A Stefan no le molestara, bueno solamente que lleves comida a casa eso si lo haría enojar" dijo pensativo

¿Porqué no? Después de todo siempre quise conocer al menor de los Salvatore, Damon me hablaba de el de ves en cuando. "me encantaría quédame en tu casa" le dije

"¡Genial!, tal vez nos podríamos divertir, soy un buen anfitrión" dijo son una sonrisa

"Damon, si acepto tu oferta es por que no tengo donde quedarme, pero oye me bien NUNCA me volvería a enredar contigo, así que hazme favor de decirme donde vives para que me pueda ir a dormir" le conteste fríamente, todavía lo amo, pero no volveré a caer en sus redes.

"Tu te pierdes la diversión" cuando termino, nos dirigimos a su casa. La verdad es muy bonita y grande, puede oír que alguien estaba adentro y supuse que era Stefan, la verdad no me pareció lo que hizo mi hermano, como se atrevió a apagar la humanidad de Stefan y también ponerlo a sus órdenes incondicionalmente, pobre Stefan lo que debió haber sufrido, por esa decisión perdió a su novia y amigos. Diablos! Que estoy diciendo! Mi humanidad regreso! Maldito Klaus! Bueno, la verdad esto debía haber pasado por ver a mi madre.

Cuando entre siguiendo a Damon, Stefan medio me vio y hablo "Damon, me parece que te dije que no trajeras comida a casa" dijo enojado.

Lo vi, era muy guapo, ojos color verde, su cabello era color bronce, alto y musculoso, llevaba una camisa negra, ¿que acaso todos los Salvatore son guapos? Stefan le daba cierto parecido a Edward, pero para mi gusto esta mejor Stefan.

"Supongo que tu eres Stefan, Soy Anabella" le dije interrumpiendo su regaño a Damon

**Stefan Pov**

No puedo creer que Damon traiga a casa una chica la cual terminara como su comida. ¿Quién soy yo para regañarlo? Después de todo lo que hice.

Tal vez pueda usar la convulsión y hacer que se vaya y…..

En ese momento la chica interrumpió mis pensamientos

"Supongo que tu eres Stefan, Soy Anabella" me dijo y la pude ver mejor.

Wow, es muy guapa, de tés Blanca, ojos color verde, su cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura, castaño. Sus labios eran de un color rosado pastel. Traía una camiseta blanca, una chamara negra, unos jeans pegados de color negros y unos converses negros. Un momento ¿dijo Anabella? ¿Que ese no era el nombre de la ex prometida de Damon cuando humanos?

"Ella era mi prometida cuando era humano, Stefan" dijo mi hermano sin importancia "Ella se quedara aquí mientras busca un lugar para dormir, hasta mañana" termino y se fue.

"te puedo preguntar algo si no es molestia, ¿Por qué estas aquí?" le pregunte

"siempre eres así de metiche" me contesto fríamente. Me parece que es una mascara.

"a mi no me engañas, tratas de usar tu mascar conmigo,¿sabes por que? por que yo hice lo mismo con mi novia, mi hermano y mis amigos"

"Bueno, te contestare la pregunta. Es que tenia que ver a mi familia" me dijo algo triste, me acerque y no se por qué la abrace.

Ella se tenso pero luego me correspondió el abrazo. "Anabella, ¿Qué tal si te muestro tu habitación?" le pregunte

"por favor dime Bella, y si me podrías mostrar mi habitación" me dijo.

La lleve a su habitación y platicamos toda la noche, la hice confesar por que era asi de fría y me conto todo. Hasta que nos venció el sueño.

No se por que, pero siento un tipo de hormigueo en mi estomago, ella es muy bonita, sufrido mucho, tal vez me pueda enamorar e ella... ¿que diablos? no, yo quiero a Elena y siempre va a ser Ella...

No importa, acabo de hacer una nueva amiga...

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado...

he estado pensado y ya se quien va a ser la pareja de Bella, (no lo diré :D )

el siguiente capitulo lo voy a dividir en 2, ya quiero subirlos xq ya aparecerán los chicos!

chicos esto pensado en subir una nueva historia, es que ya empece a escribir como 4 historias, pero he decido que voy a subir una (esq las otras siento q les falta algo) (todavía no la subo, pero ya la empece a escribir) Se llama _El amor lo cambia todo _es TVD & Twilight... Las principales serán Bella y Elena. Todos son humanos.

Historia: Elena, después de la traición de su novio, escapa de Mystic Falls y se va a Italia, Ella pensó que el amor no era para ella, pero en el aeropuerto se encuentra con la chica de ojos verdes que con su familia cambiaran la vida de Elena y de todos...


	6. Fiesta Original parte 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo. _**

**_Espero que les guste... _**

_Anteriormente _

_La lleve a su habitación y platicamos toda la noche hasta que nos venció el sueño._

_Creo que acabo de hacer una amiga._

**Fiesta de Originales Parte 1**

**Bella Pov**

Hace mucho que no dormía así.

Cuando me intento levantar ciento un peso en mi brazo, volteo y veo a Stefan. Claro, nos quedamos dormidos, él durmió conmigo.

Me encanta ver a la gente dormir, por que cuando duermen muestran sus verdaderas caras, cuando están dormidos no fingen se otra persona ni tienen mascaras. Y Stefan muestra a un hombre tranquilo, un hombre inteligente y capas de sacrificarse por sus seres queridos, (bueno lo último me lo dijo una vampira).

"Stefan, creo que es hora de levantarte dormilón" le dije moviéndolo del brazo.

"mamá, no quiero ir al escuela" me dijo y me dio un golpe en el brazo por que se movió.

Suspire, le dio una mordida en el hombro, en cuanto le di la mordida dio un brinco.

"¿Por qué diablos que duele el hombro?" pregunto sobándose en donde lo mordí

"bueno, tu no te querías parar" le dije entre risas. Solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

Después de levantarnos, prepare el desayuno para 2 ya que Damon no estaba, según Stefan Damon podría estar en el Grill bebiendo con su amigo Alaric.

Le dije a Stefan que regresaría mas tarde es que necesitaba salir. Me iba a ir caminando al pueblo.

Ya en el pueblo, cuando pase enfrente de una casa algo grande, de la casa iba saliendo alguien que sabia que volvería a ver ya que era la Doble Petrova, mi querida Elena.

La conocí en un verano que fue con sus padres y con su hermano a Phoenix.

Ella y yo nos hicimos muy amigas, me encariñe mucho con Jeremy. Sus padres sabían que yo era una vampira, pero extrañamente ellos no me tenían miedo, ellos me consideraron parte de su familia. Su madre (que era como la mía) me hizo prometer que cuidaría de ella. No lo hice por obligación si no que quiero mucho a Elena y por esa razón la cuidare de mi hermano, yo se que dije que me alegraba que el hubiera roto la maldición, asi es, pero yo siempre supe que Elena estaba viva y la protegeré con mi vida.

"Elena" le grite, cuando me vio corrió a abrazar y empezó a llorar.

"Bella, no sabes cuanto me hacías falta, yo sé que eres vampira y no me importa" me dijo entre sollozos. Fuimos a su casa, me invito a entrar y nos sentamos en la sala. Me conto que se entero que yo era vampira por que su papá lo había escrito en una carta para ella y para Jer.

"Elena, siento mucho por lo que has pasado y quiero que sepas que yo ayudare para que sigas viva" le dije abrazándola

"Gracias, Pero Bella, acaso no sabes que la familia original anda detrás de mi" me susurro, me conto todo lo que había pasado y me enseño una invitación para ir a la fiesta que organizaba mi familia, era esta noche. Mmmm…. Que interesante, aquí dice que todos los Michelson, para mi eso es una invitación.

"Elena, yo tengo mis mañas y si no te importa iré a esa fiesta ya que tengo asuntos que resolver con los originales" le dije, ella asintió.

Me despedí de ella y me fui de compras. Cuando estaba en el centro comercial le hable a mi querida Sofía, le pregunte que si quería ir y ella acepto, después de todo ella iba hacer una Michelson. Que damos de vernos afuera de la mansión de mi familia a las 9 pm.

Me compre un hermoso vestido strapless azul petróleo y unas zapatillas plateadas. Y me puse para finalizar un brazalete de diamantes en oro blanco de 18 K. que me regalo Peter en mi cumpleaños pasado. Me puse maquillaje muy discreto, con eye-liner en los ojos, labios Nude y El pelo recogido en un bonito moño.

( images/galeria/1000/1876_ ).

Llegue a la mansión a las 9, busque con la mirada a Sofía y cual fue mi sorpresa, ella iba hermosa, bueno ella es hermosa por esa razón Kol se enamoro de ella. Llevaba un vestido verde y su cabello estaba formado en rizos. La última vez que la vi tenia el cabello largo, pero veo que no bromeo cuando me dijo que se veía diferente.

(Sofía: pictures/0EdTeqoYmr4/Celebs+Red+Carpet+Met+Gala+NYC/pxzZ1_R_Or7/Dianna+Agron )

"Bella, en este momento le haces honor a tu nombre" me dijo al abrazarme

""tu también te ves bien hermanita" le dije

"bueno, hay que entrar que me muero por ver a mi Kol" me dijo y entramos.

Cuando entramos todo el mundo nos miro, Elena iba muy hermosa y estaba acompañada de los hermanos Salvatore. Cuando vi a mi familia me quería reír, se me había olvidado que ellos pensaban que Sofía estaba muerta. Pero ya es hora de que sepan la verdad.

* * *

Espero que les guste! en lo personal este capitulo me encanto y el que sigue igual... aquí ya pueden ver que apareció Sofía, también di una pista sobre que tiene que ver Sofía con la familia original.

Nota: el que deje Reviews les mandare un adelanto de la historia.

otra cosa ya publique mi nueva historia, espero que les guste...

los links de los vestidos y de quien es sofia... estan en mi perfil..


	7. Fiesta Original parte 2

**_He leido que les sorprende la manera de Klaus de como trata a su hermana._**

**_Es que cuando eran humanos, ellos eran inseparables. _**

**_Bella es la unica que puede lograr que la parte humana de Klaus regrese y por lo tanto, se pueda enamorar._**

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo. _**

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_Anteriormente _

_"bueno, hay que entrar que me muero por ver a mi Kol" me dijo y entramos._

_Cuando entramos todo el mundo nos miro, Elena iba muy hermosa y estaba acompañada de los hermanos Salvatore. Cuando vi a mi familia me quería reír, se me había olvidado que ellos pensaban que Sofía estaba muerta. Pero ya es hora de que sepan la verdad._

* * *

**Fiesta Original Parte 2**

Sofía camino con la frente en alto, íbamos las 2 tomadas de las manos.

El primero que se nos acerco fue Damon, "Wow, que hermosas chicas, ¿creí que no te habían invitado? ¿Que acaso fuiste amante de alguno de los originales?" me dijo en tono burlón

Sofía me miro y sonrió, "¿supongo que tu debes ser Damon el idiota que callo en las redes de Petrova? creí que los Michelson no te habían invitado, ¡ya se! te colaste, debe ser frustrante que no te inviten a la fiesta de los Michelson" dijo haciendo un puchero inocente

"querida, creo que no bebes hablar ya que a ti tampoco te invitaron" dijo serio

"Damon, Si Bella la invito es como si alguno de nosotros la hubiera invitado" dijo Klaus interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

"Querida Bella, esto me deja mas intrigado de lo que ya estaba, ¿que tienes que ver con los originales?" Damon me exigió

Finn se nos acercó "Chicos, mamá ya quiere hacer el brindis, quiere que estemos todos" dijo y miro a Sofía.

Dejamos a Damon y nos acercamos a mi madre, ella miro y sonrió "Sofí, que gusto verte de nuevo después de tantos años" la vampira le regreso el gesto

"Esther, es gusto es mio, volver a ver a mi 2da madre es todo un suceso",

Mamá se rio "querida, tu eres como mi hija, pero me hubiera encantado que aquí estuvieran Elizabeth y Peter" dijo triste.

Mi madre llamo para el brindis y Sofía susurro solo para mí y mis hermanos "no te preocupes, Peter y Beth se nos unirán pronto", mis hermanos se quedaron en shok, madre hizo el discurso y brindamos.

Cuando bebí sentí un mal presentimiento, como si nuestra familia estuviera en peligro. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Stefan. "Querida, me concederías el honor de bailar contigo" me dijo en un tono muy sexy

Fuimos a la pista y empezó a sonar Give Me Love, note que todos mis hermanos bailaban y me miraban, también note la mirada de Elena y Damon, pero no me importo.

No se por qué me siento así cuando estoy con Stefan, apenas lo conozco, pero la sensación que siento cuando estoy con el en verdad es algo muy agradable, nunca me había sentido así con alguien, ni con Damon y menos con Edward.

"que te parece si tu bailas con Damon y yo con Elena?" me susurro solo para mi, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando iba a bailar con Damon, Klaus me jalo y me saco del salón, "hey Klaus, me lastimas" le dije

Me soltó de inmediato "lo siento Aní, es que estoy mal, siento tanto el haberte tratado así anoche, estoy tan arrepentido, perdonarme por favor" me rogo

"Klaus, te perdono, nunca podría pelarme contigo hermanito, te adoro y perdóname por averte mandado al diablo" le dije sonriéndole

"no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿Aní te puedo preguntar algo?" Me dijo inseguro, yo solo asentí "pude notar que conoces a Elena, ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿estas de mi parte, hermana?" me pregunto serio.

"Klaus, tu siempre podrás confiar en mi, estoy de tu parte, solo que cuando se trate de la seguridad de Elena pues tendré que tener una larga charla contigo" le conteste, lo vi confundido.

Le indique que se sentara en el pasto, luego con me senté a su lado.

"Klaus, yo conocí a Elena hace tiempo, sus padres me dejaron ser parte de su familia, ellos sabían lo que yo era y no les importo, me trataron como igual, y Miranda me hizo prometer que cuidaría de Elena y lo voy a cumplir" le dije "por favor hermano considera la idea de renunciar a tus híbridos, ya tienes a tu familia"

"veo que todavía cumples tus promesas, pensare lo de renunciar a los híbridos, y otra cosa Anabella" dijo muy serio, ¿que hice? Solo me llama Anabella cuando esta enojado.

"Te amo hermana" me dijo con una sonrisa, ¡maldito! Me asusto creí que todavía seguia enojado.

"Wow, que bella familia, solo que faltamos nosotros" dijo Rebekah sonriendo, detrás de ella venias Elijah, Finn, Sofía y mi madre.

Todos nos abrazamos, hasta que escuche los gritos de Elena. Toda mi familia corrió a velocidad vampira (mi madre corrió como humano), pudimos ver a Damon peleando con Kol. Cuando volteo para ver a Sofí, lo único que vi fue que corrió a separarlos y como lo esperaba termino abrazando a Kol.

Ayude a Matt a levantarse, pude notar que tenia lastimada la mano.

"maldita sea Kol, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Matt? para la próxima mete con alguien de tu edad" le grite y el imbécil me respondió "creo que a ti te queda el saco Bella"

"bueno, estaré contenta de patearte el trasero" le volví a grite

"basta, Matt lo siento, no se preocupen mi hijo será reprendido" dijo mi madre mientras Elijah y Finn metían a Kol a la casa, luego mi madre me miro "sabes que esta es tu casa, vuelve cuando quieras y por favor Matt deja que te lleve Bella" le dijo mi madre y el chico acepto sin protestar. Mi madre entro a la casa.

"Matt, ¿estas bien?" le pregunto la rubia que creo que se llama Caroline.

"Ahora si Bella, ¿me podrías decir que fue todo eso? ¿de donde conoces a los originales?" me exigió Damon

"tu lo has dicho Damon podría, pero no se me antoja decírtelo a ti" le grite

"Bella, por favor explícanos" me pidió Stefan y Elena

Suspire y me senté en el pasto "tal vez con mi nombre lo sepan todo" les dije, pero solo conseguí miradas de confusión "mi verdadero nombre es Anabella Michelson" les conté

"¿Qué eres exactamente de los originales?" me pregunto Elena

"primero que nada Elena, yo voy a ayudar a que sigas viva Elena, yo hable con Klaus y lo convenceré de que renuncie a sus híbridos" le respondí

"gracias, pero contéstame la pregunta" me dijo nerviosa

"soy la hija menor de Esther, soy una original" le conteste. Todos estaban en shok, asi que mejor hable antes de que alguno hablara

"Matt, ¿que tal si te llevo a tu casa?" le pregunte y asintió. Vi a Elena "Elena, mañana hablamos" le dije y me fui con Matt.

Ya en el coche, estábamos en un silencio tranquilo, pero Matt decidió hablar "gracias bella, no debe ser fácil de enfrentarte con tu hermano y en mi opinión tu no eres como tus hermanos" me dijo el chico.

"no te preocupes Matt, no me gusta que se aprovechen de los humanos y gracias por tu concepto de mi, tal vez no sea como mis hermanos, gracias Matt, es bueno saber que por lómenos alguien no piensa mal de mi" le dije lo lleve hasta su casa.

"Hasta mañana Bella" se despidió

"Hasta mañana Matt" me despedí

* * *

bueno aqui esta, ya tengo varios capitulos más, pero los estoy arreglando.

el que me deje un Review le mandare un adelanto del capitulo...


	8. La verdad

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_Anteriormente _

_"no te preocupes Matt, no me gusta que se aprovechen de los humanos y gracias por tu concepto de mi, tal vez no sea como mis hermanos, gracias Matt, es bueno saber que por lómenos alguien no piensa mal de mi" le dije lo lleve hasta su casa._

_"Hasta mañana Bella" se despidió_

_"Hasta mañana Matt" me despedí_

* * *

**la verdad **

Diablos! No debí venir, estoy en casa Salvatore y no escucho más que gemidos, lo que mas duele es que son de mi hermana y de Damon. Pero me tenia que cambiar de ropa por que han dar con este vestido toda la noche, pues no.

En ese preciso momento alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos sacándome de la casa.

"Bella tenemos que hablar" me dijo Stefan

"¿De que quieres hablar?"

"Que te parece si me das una razón por la cual no tenga que desconfiar de ti" me dijo el vampiro, me dio una mirada dolida. Mi corazón se contrajo, no no no no….. Esto ya me había pasado no me puedo.

"porqué yo quiero mantener la promesa que le hice a Miranda, si en mis manos esta, Elena no va a morir y Klaus la va a dejar en paz" le explique

"Bella, Eso ya lo hemos intentado y Klaus no quiere dejarla ir" de dijo desesperado, lo entiendo ya que por eso el perdió su humanidad, perdió a la mujer que amaba, aun que ella no se lo merece… ¿de que estoy hablando?...

"Stefan, hoy hable con Klaus y lo estoy convenciendo de que deje a Elena y nos vayamos de esta ciudad" le dije lo mas sincera posible, lo abrace y sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, la ultima vez que la sentí fue cuando me enamore de Damon, pero la corriente que siento por Stefan es mas fuerte.

"Bella" me dijo en un susurro, me miro y nuestros labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros cuando mi teléfono sonó y nos separamos inmediatamente.

conteste rápidamente.

-¿bueno?

_Bella, soy Sofía _

-¿Qué pasa Sofí?

_Tu familia quiere respuesta sobre mi y no sé que decir, así que estaba pensando en que si podías venir._

-voy para haya Sofía.

Colgué y vio a Stefan que me mira algo raro.

"me tengo que ir Stefan, lo único que si quiero que sepas es que yo no soy mala, que en mi si puedes confiar" le dije

"hasta mañana _mia bella_" me susurro lo ultimo en italiano. Mi piel se estremeció al escucharlo.

Cuando iba en mi coche de camino a mi casa, decidí llamar a Elizabeth.

Sonó 1, 2, 3, 4, y contesto.

_Bella ¿para que me llamaste?_

-¿Qué acaso no puedo llamarte mi querida Eli?

_Claro que si pero siento que me llamas por que quieres algo... o me equivoco?_

-esta bien, me descubriste, mi familia ya sabe que tú, Peter y Sofía están vivos y quería saber si podrías venir..

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea y luego un suspiro.

_Bella, sabes que Peter hoy me hizo venir a Mystic Falls porque dijo que hoy sucedería algo a lo cual tendríamos que estar presentes y ahora veo, él sabía que nos teníamos que reunir con tu familia para hablar._

_Cuenta conmigo, ahí nos vemos en una hora._

Colgó, esta reunión va a estar interesante. Tengo que llamar a Peter.

Sonó 1, 2 y contesto

_Bella voy para tu casa, nos vemos en una hora._

Y colgó. No me dejo decir ni una palabra.

**Una hora después… **

Pase al grill y luego fui directo a mi casa y estaba llegando un Ferrari rojo, supuse que este era de Peter y asi fue ya que los vi bajándose del coche.

"Hola chicos, creo que es hora de entrar" les dije y me siguieron.

Cuando entre a mi casa, mis hermanos estaban en shok, claro ver a la persona que amaba y creías muerta, pues te pones así.

Beth Pov

Creí que nunca lo volvería a ver… el amor de mi existencia.

¿Cómo puedes amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo?

"¿Elizabeth?" pregunto Elijah asombrado y ¿feliz?

"si soy yo, hay que hablar, para eso es para lo que venimos" dije fríamente

Bella me dio una mirada reprobatoria.

"vamos a la sala" dijo Esther

"ok" dijo Peter, se veía que estaba incomodo, él deseaba verla, pero bien sabia que estaba revolcándose con Salvatore, ya que él no se aguantó y la busco, pero cual fue su sorpresa cunado la vio que se estaba besando con Salvatore..

Ya en la sala, estamos en un silencio incomodo. Kol fue el primero en preguntar.

Vio a Sofía "no me importa como carajos estas viva, solo quiero saber porque no me buscaste, ¿no que me amabas?" dijo enojado

Sofía lo miro, tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando. Bella contesto por Sofía "Ella no te busco por que yo se lo impedí". Eso es una mentira, ¿por qué Bella no dice la verdad?...

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Que acaso no me quieres? ¿Creí que me habías dicho que me apoyabas mi relación con ella? ¿Por qué?" le grito muy alterado y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta

En ese momento Sofía salió de su trance y dijo con una voz muy clara "Ella me lo prohibió por que tu padre me encontró y me…." En eso su voz se quebró por las lágrimas. Peter se paro y la abrazo, ¿Qué es lo que no se?

"mi padre ¿qué?" le pregunto Finn preocupado, él siempre nos quiso como hermanos.

"Mikael la secuestro para alimentarse de ella, la violo y la amenazo diciendo que si ella te buscaba te mataría con la estaca de roble blanco que tenia, yo se lo prohibí por que ella estuvo apunto de encontrarte por que no le creyó a Mikael, yo presentí que tu sabias donde estaba Klaus, si él llegaba a ti no solo te hubiera matado a ti, también a nuestra familia y no lo podía permitir" dijo Bella "fue la razón por la que Peter y Sofía no los buscaron, pero la de Elizabeth solo la sabe ella" me miro triste.

Kol corrió y abrazo a Sofía, esta ya no lloraba, el vampiro le susurraba cosas, ella empezó a sonreír.

"Eli, ¿porqué no me buscaste?" me pregunto Elijah

"1°, no me llames Eli, mi nombre es Elizabeth, 2°, no regrese por que te odiaba, me cambiaste por mi hermana menor,¿como crees que me sentía?, me rompiste el corazón de la manera mas horrible que se podía" le dije enojada.

Pero cuando lo mire, su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Bella me miro y dijo "bueno, ya les dimos explicaciones, por que no nos vamos a dormir y mañana hablan, la verdad tengo mucho sueño" y bostezo, todos asintieron.

Bella beso a su mamá y se dirigió a las escaleras, dijo Esther "se pueden quedar aquí, si quieren"

Asentimos y Bella se detuvo y vio a Kol "Kol y Sofía, es mejor que se vayan por que no voy a dormir y tengo mucho sueño, ¿no creo que me quieras ver de malas mañana o si?" y los susodichos asintieron y se fueron. Todos vimos a Bella, aclaro "no íbamos a dormir si ellos se quedaban, ellos querían darse el amor que no se habían dado en todo este tiempo, los conozco.." y Peter la interrumpió "Bella, no quiero saber detalles de lo que mi hermana va hacer" y este fue al coche por su ropa y la mia.

Esther nos guio hasta nuestros cuartos y les dimos las gracias…

Cuando me acosté en la cama me deje envolver en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

****Historia:

Elizabeth (Eli o Beth) era la hermana mayor de Tatia Petrova, Ella era novia de Elijah, cuando él se enamoro de Tatia le rompió el corazón a Beth y esto provoco que los Michelson y los Petrova se pelearan.

Peter y Sofía Branderburg, El es el hermano mayor.

Peter tenia una relación con Rebekah y Sofía con Kol.

Cuando los Petrova y los Michelson se pelearon, los Petrova se fueron de la aldea (menos Tatia) y después los siguieron los Branderburg.

Despues de que Bella se convirtiera en vampira se fue de la ciudad, unos meses despues se encontro con los chicos, ella les informo todo lo sucedido. Bella los convirtio por su propia decisión.

vivieron juntos hasta 1864.

**bueno, El link para saber que actriz es Elizabeth esta en mi muro.**

**y todavia no se quien va ser peter, me podrian ayudar?**

**tengo en mente a Chris Evans(capitan america o los 4 fantasticos), Hayden Christensen (star wars o Jumper), garret hedlund (Tron).**


	9. Historias Amorosas de Bella

_**perdonen si he tenido errores sobre la historia, es que soy nueva y se que se me fue algo... pero gracias por lee la historia... y Peter sera Chris Evans(puse una foto de el en mi perfil) gracias por dejar sus Reviews y si tienen duda de algo envíenme un mensaje privado y con gusto les contestare...**_

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

_**Espero que les guste... **_

_Anteriormente _

_Esther nos guio hasta nuestros cuartos y les dimos las gracias…_

_Cuando me acosté en la cama me deje envolver en los brazos de Morfeo…_

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Bella Pov

Dormí como un bebé, si fuera por mi no me levantaría de la cama, pero como siempre alguien me molesta…

Al momento entro mi hermano Kol y mi hermano Klaus, Kol se subió a la cama y empezó a gritar

"Bella, tienes que despertarte dormilona, tenemos planes en familia y tu no puedes faltar" dijo gritando

"Kol, ¿no la podrías dejar? ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere pararse de la cama?" le dijo Klaus tratando de parecer enojado.

"ya cállense los 2, Kol eres un maldito, interrumpiste mi fantasía sexual con Zac Efron y por lo visto no le funcionaste muy bien a Sofía ya que estas aquí y apenas son las 8:30 de la mañana" le recrimine.

Klaus se empezó a reír a carcajadas y Kol se enojo.

"Para que lo sepas Bellita, yo le funcione muy bien a sofí ya que ni he dormido por satisfacerla y por lo menos yo tengo lo que quiero y no tengo que tener un fantasía Sexual con un idiota" me grito y se fue. Klaus me miro y sonrió.

"Me choca que me digan Bellita" susurre.

"déjalo Bella, ¿oye, no tenias un fantasía sexual, verdad?" me pregunto mi hermano.

"No Nick, claro que yo no tenia ninguna fantasía y además si tuviera una fantasía no seria con Efron si no con Salva…." se me salió, diablos!

"¿Qué dijiste?" me pregunto enojado.

"Nada" dije y salí corriendo. Lo único que escuche fue que me grito por mi nombre.

Llegue rápido a el comedor y ya todos estaban ahí, el ambiente estaba tenso.

"Buenos días Cariño, ¿Qué tal dormiste?" me pregunto mi madre

"Buenos días mamá, dormí bien hasta que el tonto de Kol me despertó gritando como loco" le explique, Kol iba s reprochar cuando mi mamá lo cayo con una mirada reprobatoria.

"Anabella, explícame lo que dijiste" me grito Klaus.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto mi madre

"Anabella tuvo algo que ver con un Salvatore" le dijo Klaus y toda mi familia me miro.

Sofía, Peter y Beth me sonrieron.

Suspire

"estuve relacionado con Damon, lo conozco por que estuve comprometida con el cuando humano" les dije

"¿y que paso?" pregunto Finn

"tuvimos que separarnos unos meses por que él tuvo que venir a Mystic Falls a avisarle a su padre que estamos comprometidos, pero el conoció Katherine y ella lo enamoro y nuestro compromiso se fue al diablo" les confesé, pero no me di cuenta que cuando les conté yo ya estaba llorando. Mi familia me dio un abrazo grupal.

"Bellita, ¿Qué tal si te hacemos algo al idiota? Después de todo nadie puede herir alguien de nuestra familia si pagar las consecuencias" me dijo Kol con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Claro que no, nadie va hacer nada contra el y por favor Koliflor no me digas Bellita sabes que odio que me digan así" le dije, pero todos se estaban riendo por el nuevo apodo de Kol.

"Esta bien hermana, yo no te digo Bellita si tu no me dices Koliflor" negocio.

Acepte y todos nos sentamos en la mesa.

"bueno, Chicos me gustaría saber a que se dedican mis hijos adoptivos" dijo mi madre mirando a los chicos

Sofía fue la primero que hablo.

"mmm…. Yo he estado trabajando en mi restaurante" dijo la vampira.

"si, recuerdo que siempre te gusto cocinar y ahora a eso te dedicas… y ustedes chicos" miro a Beth y a Peter.

La chica fue la que hablo.

"yo he estado trabajando de diseñadora" les explico Beth

"y yo soy doctor" dijo Peter muy rápido.

"Wow, un doctor vampiro, eso no se ve todos los días" dijo Kol en tono burlo, pero eso se gano un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sofía, a ella no le gusta que se burlen de su hermano.

"por favor, eso del doctor vampiro no es nuevo si no pregúntale a Bella" dijo Peter.

Todos me miraron confundidos, Diablos! Les tendré que hablar de los Cullen.

"Bueno, es que hace unos 5 años, tuve una relación un vampiro que creía que yo era humana solo porque mi sangre era muy tentadora para él, en la familia eran 7 vampiros, el vampiro que es como su padre es un doctor" les explique

Mis hermanos me miraban raro, hasta que Elijah hablo.

"Bella, di la verdad, solo hay un tipo de vampiro que para el nuestra sangre es muy tentadora y esa clase de vampiros son muy peligrosos para un humano pero para nosotros solo son problemáticos" me dijo y Klaus continuo

"Los _fríos_ son muy fuertes y tienen problemas para controlar su sed de sangre, pero nuestra especie es mas fuerte y nos controlamos por la sangre y por eso es que nos causan problemas" termino Elijah.

"no todos son muy peligrosos, ellos son vegetarianos y se controlaban muy bien, también se muy bien como son los de su clase, pero ellos eran diferentes, ¿sabes por qué? Porqué un _frío_ se obsesiono conmigo y me persiguió y me mordió si Edward no hubiera succionado el veneno no sé que hubiera pasado" les grite

"voy a tratar de tener una mente abierta y no ir tras de los Fríos y matarlos, así que cuéntanos desde el principio" me pidieron mis hermanos.

Les conté todo sobre mi historia con los Cullen, (no les dije su apellido ni sus nombre, solo fue por su seguridad), cuando termine solo gane un gruñido por parte de mis hermanos y mi madre trataba de no alterarse por lo enojada que estaba.

"¿como se atrevió a dejarte sola en el bosque, si pensaba que eras humana?" dijo Klaus tratando de no gritar por su estado de enojo.

"¿Cómo es que no los mataste? Se lo merecían" dijo Kol muy enojado

"1° por qué no soy de esas personas y 2° por que estuve en depresión por 6 meses" les explique.

Mi madre susurraba cosas, decía que los Cullen merecían lo peor y cosas por el estilo, trataba de calmarse pero no podía.

Suspire y me levante, me dirigí a los presentes y les dije.

"Yo, ya olvide, lo único que ocupa mi mente y mi corazón son ustedes, yo quiero a mi familia de vuelta, quiero que seamos lo que no fuimos cuando humanos por culpa de Mikael, quiero que ocupemos el verdadero significado de lo que es una familia" les dije.

Todos se quedaron callados...

Salí de la casa, suspire y fui por mis demás cosas a la casa Salvatore…

* * *

Les gusto?

Review= adelanto...


	10. cambios desastrozos

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.**_

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**__****_Espero que les guste._**

**Mansión Salvatore..**

Autor Pov

Elena y Damon discutían, en ese momento llego Stefan..

"Elena, ellos tienen que morir" decía Damon

"pero…" estaba diciendo pero la interrumpió Stefan

"Tiene razón, los sabes Elena" dijo el Salvatore menor "Klaus tiene que morir, todos tiene que hacerlo" concluyo

"Ves, es la democracia en acción" dijo Damon tomando whisky

"no saben lo que hacen" dijo Elena y se fue..

**Mientras en la casa Michelson…**

Bella estaba acomodando sus cosas en su habitación, pensaba en la escena que vio cuando fue a la casa Salvatore, a su hermana desnuda dormida con Damon. Ella penaba que tenia suerte ya que no se los encontró despiertos.

Un grito saco a bella de sus pensamientos, bajo rápido a la sala de donde venia el grito y su sorpresa y la de su familia, fue encontrar a Rebekah en shok viendo a Peter.

"ttuuu… eestaas mue eerrtoo" tartamudeo la rubia

"claro que esta muerto, todo vampiro esta muerto" dijo Sofía como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Cuando la rubia la vio, grito 2 veces ya que no solo veía a Sofía si no también a Elizabeth.

"hija por favor cálmate, te contaremos todo, siéntate" dijo mi madre y se sentó junto a Rebekah en e sillón.

Bella Pov

Mientras mi madre le explicaba todo, Rebekah me enviaba miradas envenenadas, pero decidí ignorarlas.

Cuando mire hacia el otro sillón, pude notar que había un cuaderno con un dibujo (hecho por Klaus) de Caroline, el noto que miraba el dibujo, agarro el cuaderno y lo cerro.

"Bella, eres una maldita, ¿como te atreviste a ocultarme que el amor de mi vida estaba muerto?" me grito enojada y se me iba a lanzar.

Cerré los ojos y espere el impacto, pero este nunca llego. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue Peter estaba deteniendo a Bekah.

"como te atrevas a decir que soy el amor de tu vida, cuando te acabas de acostar con Damon Salvatore y tampoco creo que quieras a tu hermana ya que te acabas de estar con el cuando ya sabias lo que tuvo con Bella" le grito y se fue. Rebekah estaba en shok y se fue rápido a su cuarto.

Peter tenia razón, ella decía queremos cuando hacia cosas que decían lo contrario.

Todos abandonamos la sala en silencio.

**Autor Pov**

Casi todos estaban fuera de la casa.

Bella estaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana cuando sintió a alguien entrar en su cuarto, volteo a ver quien era y la verlo sonrió.

"Finn, creí que te habías ido con mamá" le dijo la vampira

"Bella, hay algo que te tengo que decir" dijo muy serio el hermano de esta.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la muchacha preocupada.

"Mamá tiene intensión de matarnos esta noche con ayuda de las brujas Bennett" le confeso el vampiro.

"¿Como?" grito Bella

"Si, ella cree que somos monstruos, que tienen que darle un balance a la naturaleza, el que le quito hace 1000 años y lo peor es que yo pienso lo mismo y la ayudare a lograr su cometido siendo a mi al que sacrifique para que todos mueran" dijo

"¿Estas loco? No sabes lo que haces" le grito y le dio una cachetada.

Bella no pudo más y se derribo emocionalmente en los brazos de su hermano mayor. No podía cree que su madre iba a acabar con todo que ya había planeado, una vida nueva para su familia.

"Lo siento Bella, pero todo lo que hago es por que los amo y ojala que entiendas lo que voy a hacer por ti" le dijo muy triste el vampiro.

Ella iba a protestar, cuando sintió como le enteraban algo en el corazón. De inmediato a su hermano y pudo ver que este le había herido con una daga de Plata con cenizas de robla blanco.

"¿Cómo pu" no termino por que cayo muerta.

"Lo siento, te amo demasiado para verte morir" dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

Cargo a Bella, la llevo al baño y la sentó en una esquina. El sabia que la encontrarían, pero tardarían para tal hecho.

Salió rápido de la misión para reunirse en la casa de las brujas.

**En casa de las brujas donde estaba Esther….**

"¿Hijo, por que te tardaste tanto?" pregunto la bruja al original.

"se que te vas a enojar pero no me importa. Le dije la verdad a Bella y para que no dijera nada la apuñale con una daga de plata" le dijo

Esther abrió los ojos de tal sorpresa.

"Supongo que lo hiciste para que ya no sufriera cuando muriera" dijo insegura la bruja y su hijo asintió.

"Hiciste lo correcto, ella es la única de tus hermanos que no merece sufrir cuando muera" y en eso vio que se acercaban las Bennett "mejor prepárate Finn, que ya se acerca la hora"

La bruja las explico todo lo que se tenía que hacer y ellas aceptaron.

Esther en ningún momento menciono a Bella, ya que había hecho un hechizo para que se olvidaran de ella (pero si alguien la mencionaba o viera el hechizo se rompía y aplicaba solo en los que no tienen la misma sangre o veneno)

Bonnie les mando un mensaje a todos para que supieran lo que iba a pasar.

**Mientras tanto en Casa Salvatore.**

Todos ya estaban de acuerdo con el plan.

Alaric miro a Elena y la vio pensativa.

"Elena, ¿acaso no estas de acuerdo con el plan?" le pregunto su tutor.

"Si estoy de acuerdo Rick, solo que siento que algo se nos olvida" dijo molesta

"No te preocupes Elena, lo piensa que mañana vas a despertar y ya no te vas a tener que preocupar por ser la bolsa de sangre de Klaus" dijo Damon con su típica sonrisa.

Elena suspiro y asintió, ya que sabia que el vampiro tenia razón, pero el en fondo ella sentía que algo se le estaba pasando y esto iba a ocasionar grandes problemas.

_Horas después (ya era noche)…._

Klaus y Kol estaban en el grill.

Caroline llego y vio a Ric con Meredith jugando billar.

La vampira le giño un ojo al cazador, fue al encuentro con el hibrido y discutieron, Care salio de grill seguida por Klaus dejando solo a Kol.

Klaus hablo con Caroline y le mostro a alguien diferente.

Por primera vez Caroline se sintió atraída por el hibrido.

"Caroline, ¿que tal si aceptas ir conmigo a algún lugar y tener una cita?" le pregunto sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba dispuesta a decir que si cuando Klaus se levanto enojado.

"¿Qué hiciste Caroline?" le grito

"Nada" le contesto

EL original miro en dirección a el grill "Kol" dijo y salió corriendo.

Alaric y Meredith llevaban muerto a Kol. Cuando se parecieron Stefan y Damon.

"Muy bien Rick" lo felicito Damon.

Cuando se lo iban a llevar los hermanos Salvatore, llego Klaus, peleo con ellos y le quito la estaca a Kol.

"Me estas colmando la paciencia Salvatore" dijo el hibrido.

"Damon, recuerda que tengo a Elena en mis manos y si no haces nada para detener a mi madre, no dudare en matarla" dijo llegando Elijah

Los vampiros y humanos se miraron y se fueron.

**Mientras tanto en la Propiedad Michelson…**

Elizabeth y Sofía entraron a la habitación de bella buscándola para contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que sus hermanos la buscaban.

"¿Dónde carajo se metió Bella?, vámonos" dijo Sofía.

Ya se iban cuando Beth regreso al cuarto observo que el baño estaba cerrado.

"El baño esta cerrado" dijo señalando al baño.

"si ¿Y?" dijo la rubia sin entender.

"Ella nunca cierra el baño por que según ella como no lo ocupa (solo para bañarse) este debe permanecer abierto por laguna emergencia" dijo y abrió el baño, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la vio tirada con una daga en el pecho.

La vampira la saco del baño y le quito la daga, Bella todavía no reaccionaba.

"Sofía, llámale a Elijah y explícale lo que paso" ordeno Beth y la otra asintió.

Sofía se dirigió a la sala y llamo al original, contesto de inmediato.

_"Sofí, ¿alguna noticia de mi hermana?" –pregunto Elijah _

"la acabamos de encontrar, estaba en el baño con una daga en el pecho, se ve que alguien lo hizo para mantenerla fuera de todo esto" dijo y solo escucho gruñidos.

En ese instante entro a la habitación Bella seguida por Beth y le pidió que le entregara el celular.

"Elijah, ella ya despertó y quiere hablar contigo" le dijo la rubia

"Dile que tome el teléfono" dijo el vampiro.

Bella tomo el celular "Elijah, fue Finn el que me hizo esto y me dijo lo del plan de matarnos, por eso quiero que me digas para donde van y los alcanzo" le pidió Bella

"no lo puedo creer. Kol, Klaus y yo vamos para donde la casa las brujas por que ahí esta haciendo el hechizo Esther" dijo serio

"Voy para haya" dijo y colgó. Miro a sus amigas, las 3 se abrazaron y la original se fue.

**Casa de las brujas… **

Esther estaba realizando el hechizo cuando Finn, le aviso que sus hermanos se acercaban.

"Bonnie y Abi, entren a la casa, ahora" rodeno la bruja y las otras 2 lo hicieron.

Entre las sombras aparecieron los 3 originales.

"Mis queridos hijos" dijo entrando al circulo que ella dibujo.

"Madre, no" dijo Finn, tratando de que no entrara en el circulo.

"no te preocupes, no nos pueden hacer daño aqui" dijo tomando la mano la mano de su hijo.

"el idiota de tu hijo monstruo favorito es el elegido para hacer el sacrificio" dijo el vampiro menor mirando a Finn

"Kol, yo quiero a todos mis hijos y por desgracia todos mis hijos son monstruos" dijo la bruja.

"Si, pero no por eso tienes que intentar matar a tus propios hijos" dijo Elijah muy enojado

"Tengo que darle el equilibrio al mundo a un que eso signifique matar lo que mas me importa"

"¿Porqué haces esto a ellos?, cuando al que quieres muerto es a mi" pregunto Klaus.

"Klaus, hago esto por que el mundo no se merece esto, su sed de sangre a hecho que haya muchas victimas y esto se tiene que acabar, ¿acaso les gusta su vida de monstruos que llevan? Pues lo siento, por el tiempo se acabó" dijo la bruja con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No esto no se a acabado, ¿la pregunta es por que me haces esto?" pregunto Bella apareciendo.

Finn la vio y puedo ver ira, tristeza, dolor.

"Hija, ya se los dije a tus hermanos y se que me escuchaste, solo que Finn y yo queríamos que no sufrieras y por eso de mato" explico la bruja.

"no me llames hija cuando tu ya no eres mi madre, y creo que no me entendiste, te pregunto por qué destruyes a nuestra familia cuando estaba apunto de empezar de nuevo y junto" pregunto llorando.

"porqué ellos son monstruos y tienen que morir" le grito su madre.

"Pues creo que estas muy equivocada Esther, somos lo que somos por tu maldita culpa, tu nos convertiste en vampiros, tal vez tu no nos dijiste que matáramos pero lo hicimos por que estábamos desorientados y con odio, pero te juro que no voy a permitir que mi familia muera" dijo Bella.

Los 4 hermanos de tomaron de las manos.

Esther estaba recitando el hechizo cuando de repente se rompió la conexión.

"hermanas, no me abandonen" grito al cielo y las llamas aumentaron de tal grado que Finn la saco de circulo, mientras que los otros 4 originales se cubrieron la vista.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron los Michelson vieron que ya no estaba su madre.

Bella sollozaba, sus hermanos la vieron y la abrazaron.

"Prométanme que ustedes no me traicionaran, por favor" pidió Bella.

"Nunca lo haremos, somos una familia" dijo Elijah, mientras que sus otros 2 hermanos asintieron.

"Si no les importa, me iré con Sofía, pero nos mantendremos en contacto" dijo Kol.

"ok, pero tienes que mantenerte en contacto" pidió la vampira y el asintió mientras desaparecía.

Elijah le mando un mensaje a Rebekah diciéndole que ya podía liberar a Elena.

"Bueno, ¿Bella tu no me traicionaras? Desde hoy estamos en guerra contra los que son tus amigos" estaba diciendo Klaus pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Ellos eran mis amigos, pero ya no lo son, ya que me traicionaron, es hora que conozcan a Dark Bella, la que se enoja que se metan con su familia y si no te importa tengo que ir a advertirle a alguien" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se detuvo frente a Elijah.

"No me importa lo que sean, yo los amo y si te quieres ir no te obligare a quedarte, pero te tienes que mantener en contacto conmigo y llevarte a Beth. Bye y te amo" le dijo y se fue.

Elijah miro a Klaus.

"Como dijo Bella, me iré, pero desde ahora estoy de tu parte por que somos una familia y la familia se mantiene unida, adiós hermanos" termino y se fue.

**En casa Salvatore…**

Todos a acepción de Bonnie y Caroline, estaban en la casa asegurándose que Elena estuviera bien.

"Me preocupe" le dijo Alaric abrazándola.

Elena iba a hablar cuando entro una Bella muy enojada, en ese momento todos entendieron a lo que se refería Elena con que algo se le olvidaba.

"Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la chica, preocupada que su amiga la odiara.

Aplaudió "Bravo Elena, sabes yo odiaba a la Petrova original por hacer pelear a mis hermanos, también odie a Katherina, pero tu eras la excepción y ahora me pregunta que hago aquí, pues estoy aquí para que sepas que la promesa que le hice a tu madre la voy a romper. Desde este momento todos ustedes son mis enemigos ya que me intentaste matar junto a mi familia, despídete de la idea de dejar de ser la bolsa de sangre de mi hermano por que lo seguirás siendo hasta el ultimo día de tu vida, en eso no le mentí a tu madre ya que tu vivirás una vida humana, a y olvídate que tu y yo éramos amigas, sabes creo que las Petrova tienen algo que hace que las odie" dijo dejando a todos los de la sala en shok.

"Bella, en verdad lo siento, es que no se que paso que no te podía recordar" dijo Elena entre sollozos. Ella no quería perder a Bella ya que era como una hermana mayor.

"eso es peor, que no me recuerdes cuando la tu eras como mi hermana menor" suspiro y miro a Alaric.

Bella por ultimo miro a Stefan.

"Sabes, había algo en ti que me hizo confiar como una ciega, pero en este momento te odio como no tienes idea" le dijo arrastrando las palabras.,

Stefan sintió algo muy fuerte en el pecho, el sentía que su corazón se rompía de una manera horrible, nunca había sentido algo así, ni cuando Elena peleó con el.

"Eso no es novedad, los Salvatore tenemos algo que hacen que nos odien los Michelson, uno mas no es problema" dijo Damon tratando de restarle importancia.

"bueno, pero yo soy diferente, por que por lo general primero ataco y luego pregunto" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que les diera miedo a todos incluyendo a Damon. Saco una estaca de su chamarra y se la clavo a Damon en el estomago.

"Eso es… pues no se pero es por algo, bueno bye" dijo y se fue.

En ese momento Elena supo que había perdido a Bella y que costaría mucho recuperarla.

Y lo mas importante es que habían ganado una enemiga muy poderosa.

* * *

_**bueno, de aqui en adelaante (ella va a volver a ser la misma, pero va a tardar) van a ver a Dark Bella.**_


	11. Los Cullen

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.**_

_**Es que tuve un bloqueo de ideas y agradezco a las chicas que me entendieron y a todas las que les gusten mis fics, LES DOY LAS GRACIAS!  
**_

_**en el capitulo anterior no pude decir nada por que ya era tarde y me estaban regañando por no acostarme.**_

_**yo se que dije que enviaría avances de los capitulos si comentaban, pero como me voy de vacaciones prefiereo subir el capitulo lo mas rapido posible. gracias a los comentarios del capitulo anterior... las que estan leyendo este capitulo ojala ya hayan leido el capitulo anterior, ya que borre el capitulo3 que era mi nota, ahora ya están acomosdados bien los cap, pero no los comentarios.. sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior ya que hasta ahorita a sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y este tambien esta largo pero no tanto como el anterior.**_

_**Por fin los Cullen... esto me ayudara a alargar la historia...**_

_**Por favor si les gusta la historia y la quieren publicar en alguna pagina por favor avísenme y denme credito, ya que no estoy deacuerdo con el plagio como le hicieron a algunas autoras que yo respeto.**_

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**__****_Espero que les guste._**

**Los Cullen **

**Ed Pov**

Después de 5 años de haber dejado atrás al amor de mi vida trate de seguir adelante, empecé una relación con Irina Denali (pero no funciono, así que quedamos como amigos).

Actualmente estamos en Virginia, el lugar es muy soleado pero gracias a los contactos de Carlisle, consiguió que una bruja nos hiciera unos anillos especiales que les permitían verse como humanos. (Solo era para ocupar la apariencia sobre natural)

Desde hace semana Alice y Jasper han estado muy raros, hoy en la mañana dijeron que querían que nos reuniéramos aquí en la sala a la 4:00pm. (Estoy esperando impaciente lo que nos va a decir).

"Les queríamos informar algo sobre Bella" dijo Alice mirándome.

Yo se había pedido que no la buscaran ni interfirieran en su futuro, pero como ya no aguanto mas sin mi amada.

"¿Qué saben sobre Bella?" pregunto mi madre con ilusión

"Bueno, se los diré y no le importa a Edward" me miro he hice una señal para que continuara, ya que no podía saber que era por que estaba pensando en ropa..

"Bueno, lo primero es que hace una semana tuve una visión de Bella en la cual estaba junto a varias personas, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que ella estaba diferente, estaba vestida a la moda y su ojos eran un verde distinto(nunca había visto ese color de ojos), mi visión fue esta:"

_Visión (se las esta contando Alice)_

_"Bella" susurro una mujer_

_En ese momento todos volteamos para a donde ella veía._

_Todos tenían cara como si hubieran visto a un muerto._

_"se lo que están pensando y esto no es una broma, soy yo, Anabella" dijo Bella en tono de angustia y felicidad._

_Una mujer rubia y un muchacho de cabello castaño fue corrieron a abrazarla y bella empezó a sollozar._

_Luego un hombre con ropa muy vieja y la una mujer ya grande la abrazaron después de mis los muchachos._

_"¿Cómo rayos es que estas viva?" pregunto un hombre de traje._

_"Elijah, supongo que hablas por Klaus también?" dijo Bella_

_"si, supones bien Anabella" dijo un hombre rubia_

_Fin de visión…_

**Autor Pov**

Todos los vampiros (a excepción de Alice y Jasper) estaban sorprendidos.

"Luego, investigamos, fui a Forks y preguntamos por ella y según todos, nadie conocía a Bella y seguimos investigando hasta que la investigación nos llevo a la Familia original" dijo la vampira con aspecto a duende.

"un momento…estas diciendo que Bella tiene que ver con la familia de vampiros mas poderosa tanto en nuestro mundo como en el de los de su clase y que es vampira y no se llama Isabella" pregunto el líder del clan.

"Así es Carlisle y como tengo muchos contactos pudimos dar con la localización de Bella" dijo Jasper.

Edward estaba que se moría de la emoción, no le importaba que Bella fuera vampira, ni uqe les haya mentido ya que eso lo arreglarían ellos, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarla y besar.

"Jasper, dime donde esta, por que no me importa su pasado lo único que quiero es estar con ella y recuperarla" le dijo muy seguro el vampiro con cabellos color bronce.

Todos le sonrieron ante la idea de recuperar a Bella.

"Tenemos suerte Edward, ella no esta muy lejos de aquí. Esta en un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls" dijo el rubio soldado.

"Bueno, yo voy a ir, la pregunta es ¿Familia, me acompañaran a Recuperar a Bella?" pregunto el lector de mentes.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos a guardar sus cosas.

"Bella vamos por ti" dijo Edward y de inmediato fue a guardar sus cosas.

**_Un día Después… (Día después del intento de asesinato a todos los originales) _**

**En casa Michelson..**

Bella todavía no podía creer que su madre y su hermano los habían querido matar. Pero esta decidida a mostrar su lado oscuro y sádico a todos sus enemigos. Lo único que le importaba era su familia (incluyendo solo a Finn).

La chica bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su querido Peter, este la vio y la abrazo.

"Nena, yo estoy aquí para ti y no te abandonare ni a ti ni a Klaus, los quiero como a mis hermanos" le dijo al oído.

"yo también te quiero Peter, pero no te voy a abrazar si es lo que esperas" dijo Klaus burlándose.

El muchacho soltó a la castaña, se acercó al hibrido y le tomo el hombro y le dedico una sonrisa.

"Bueno, después de esta demostración de amor" dijo Bella causando la risa de los 2 hombres, "Me voy al grill, al rato nos vemos".

En todo el camino, la muchacha pensaba en una forma de molestar a sus nuevos enemigos, ya era hora de vengarse por todo lo que le habían hecho a su familia.

Cuando estaba cerca del grill, vio a alguien que nunca creyó ver Edward Cullen, lo observo y pudo notar que se veía mas humano, de inmediato pensó en la magia (ella sabia que había un hechizo para parecer humano).

El vampiro la miro y le sonrió, pero para su sorpresa esta le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

La vampira entro al grill seguida por Cullen. Se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada y pidió que ningún mesero fuera a su mesa a menos que ellos los llamaran.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Hasta que bella hablo.

"¿Qué haces aqui?"le pregunto.

El vampiro suspiro.

"Hola, bueno estoy aquí por que te vine a pedir perdón por haberte dejado, quiero que regresemos y se lo que eres Anabella" le dijo muy seguro

Suspiro sorprendida "Ed, yo se que tu me dejaste para que hiciera una vida feliz y la verdad no me importas hacia que vete por donde viniste y llévate a tu familia" dijo la levantándose.

El la agarro del brazo y la hizo que lo mirara, cuando ella lo miro son pudo evitar ver esos ojos color verde esmeralda, que siempre se imagino ver cuando eran novios.

Bella puedo ver por un lado que los Salvatore estaban entrando juntos con sus demás amigos. Un plan se formo en su mente tan rápido como puedo, en el fondo sabia que Damon todavía sentía algo por ella y Stefan no le era indiferente, así que les daría celos a los hermanos y de paso se vengaría de Edward jugando con el (aun que admitía que ese juego con Edward iba a ser muy divertido y caliente).

Bello miro a Edward y le dio una mirada sensual, con eso ella logro despertar una parte de el. Edward la beso y esta gustosa la correspondió.

El beso fue cargado de Pasión.

Todos están con Matt cuando este dijo

"Chicos, miren quien esta ahí" señalo en dirección a Bella.

Ninguno podía creer lo que veía, Bella se estaba besando apasionadamente con otro el cual le agarraba el trasero.

Damon por primera vez sintió un tipo de ira contra el que estaba besando a bella, lo quería matar y arrancarle la cabeza.

Mientras que en Stefan quería salir el destripador y matar al hombre que besa la vampira.

Ninguno de los 2 podía creer que sentían celos al verla en esa situación.

"¿Edward que tal si nos vamos a tu casa?" pregunto bella. El vampiro asintió y la jalo fuera del grill.

* * *

si consigo de 4 a mas Reviews subo el siguiente capitulo mañana en la noche o el viernes a la 1... ultimamente estoy algo insirada..


	12. Situaciones

**__****_bueno aqui es ta el capitulo, quiero aclarar que no lo había subido porque lo reescribi,_**

**__****_espero que no se confundan, y disculpen mis errores, releí la historia y localice muchos errores... _**

**__****_Bella es buena solo con su familia... _**

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**__****_Espero que les guste._**

**Situaciones**

_Anteriormente_

_"¿Edward que tal si nos vamos a tu casa?" pregunto bella. El vampiro asintió y la jalo fuera del grill._

**Casa de los Cullen…..**

Después de un sexo rudo…

Autor Pov

"Wow! Es el mejor sexo que he tenido, siempre creí que tu serias la mujer que me daría el mejor sexo de mi vida, Te amo Bella" dijo el vampiro.

"a decir verdad, no estuvo mal, pero he tenido mejores y Edward quiero que sepas que lo nuestro el solo sexo" dijo la vampira mientras recogía su ropa.

"Pero creí…" decía Edward pero la bella lo interrumpió.

"Pues no creas nada, esto que paso solo fue sexo, necesitaba una distracción ya que estado muy estresada" dijo la chica, se vistió y fue a la planta baja de la casa Cullen, ahí se encontró que a todos los Cullen sonriéndole.

"Hija, me alegra tanto que estés de nuevo con nosotros" dijo Esme, trato de abrazar a bella pero esta se quito.

"Esme voy a dejar algo bien claro, no me interesa ser parte de su familia, yo solo estoy aqui por que me entretuve con tu hijo" termino y se fue

"Esa no es nuestra bella" dijo Emmett suspirando triste

Todos los Cullen tristes y un Edward en shok por que Bella ya no es su Bella.

**_En casa Salvatore…._**

Stefan estaba acostado en su cama tratando de pensar el por que se había sentido de esa manera ante bella y el desconocido, esa era la primera vez que el destripador había querido salir para matar a alguien pero no por su sangre.

Después de meditarlo mucho se dio cuenta de por que tenia esos sentimientos tan abrumadores.

Suspiro.

"No voy a pensar en mis sentimientos, lo único importante es traer de regreso a nuestra Bella" hablo para si mismo.

Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

"eso es lo único importante, traer de regreso a nuestra Bella" dijo Damon viendo muy serio y luego pregunto "Stefan, ¿estas enamorado de Anabella?"

"Dímelo tu Damon, ¿sigues amando a Bella?" pregunto Stefan

"yo amo a Elena, pero mis sentimientos hacia Bella estén regresando y ahora lo único que quiero es castrar a ese hijo de puta que la besaba, ahora dime tu ¿la amas?" dijo muy sincero el mayor de los Salvatore.

"si estoy enamorado de ella y yo también quiero castrar a ese hijo de puta" dijo el menor Salvatore

"bueno, que tal si me ayudas a darle su merecido a este idiota" propuso Damon

"acepto el trato y luego vemos con quién se queda Bella" dijo Stefan y su hermano asintió.

**Casa Michelson…..**

Bella estaba en la sala leyendo _50 sombras de grey_, estaba tan metida en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que su hermano se estaba sentado a su lado.

"¿tan interesante esta la lectura?" pregunto divertido el hibrido

"la verdad, es que si esta interesante, ¿Klaus puedo hacer una fiesta aquí?" pregunto la chica

"claro que si nena, ¿Qué clase de fiesta vas a organizar?" pregunto

"una de disfraces" dijo feliz la chica

"me parece genial princesa, sabes estaba pensando que ya se acerca navidad y esta será la primera en la que la pasemos juntos desde hace mucho" dijo Klaus feliz

"no lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, pero todavía podemos esperar 3 meses para poder pensar que aremos en esa ocasión tan especial" le dijo su hermana.

"lo se, pero volviendo a la fiesta, ¿Cuándo la harás? Para poder ayudar si lo necesitas" pregunto el

"bueno, hoy miércoles mmmm… el viernes" dijo ella muy segura

"bueno, el viernes será y ¿a quien invitaras? Porque hasta donde yo se, tu ya no eres amigo de los amigos de Elena" dijo Klaus

Su hermana suspira

"Nick, el que ya no sean mis amigos no significa que no los invite y aparte me quiero divertir" dijo haciendo un puchero tierno.

Nicklaus sonrió y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Bella.

"nooo… niick.. ya bastaaa… "Grito entre risas la chica

Toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando ellos 2.

Bella iba a preparar la cena ya que insistió porque quería que Klaus probara su comida.

Ya toda la cena estaba hecha…

"Nick, ya esta la cena" dijo acomodando los platos.

El susodicho entro acompañado de Peter

"Bella, espero que no te moleste que me una a ustedes en la cena, ya que me moría por probar de nuevo tu maravillosa comida" dijo Peter.

"no te preocupes Peter, es un gusto que te nos unas, acuérdate que tu también eres de la familia" dijo la chica.

"bueno, yo quiero saber ¿que es lo que vamos a cenar?" pregunto el hibrido

"comida mexicana" dijo simplemente la chica.

Su hermano se sorprendió, en todos sus años de vida nunca le dio ganas de comer comida mexicana.

"Klaus, yo se lo que piensas, la verdad a mi también me pasa lo mismo, pero tu hermana cocina como los ángeles y te aseguro que te va a encantar la comida pero solo hecha por tu hermana" dijo el chico. Klaus asintió.

Todos se sentaron a cenar y a estos se les unió Rebekah, los originales quedaron maravillados con la comida y se hicieron prometer que cocinara mas seguido.

Estuvieron en la sala charlando por horas, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.

**En Casa Salvatore **

Ella se acercó a la cama, paso una mano por el cabello del vampiro, su mano bajo hasta su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

El vampiro abrió los ojos adormilado y la miro y le sonrió con amor.

Bella se sentó junto a él.

Él pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica, esta cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. El vampiro lentamente se acercó a ella y la beso, al principio del beso se sentía amor pero fue subiendo de intensidad, Salvatore la peso con urgencia y la vampira le correspondía.

Lentamente la ropa fue sobrando hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudos.

Se entregaron el uno al otro, con tanto amor.

"STEFAN" decía gimiendo

* * *

gracias a las personas que me tienen en favoritos y a todas las que dejan sus reviews!


	13. Noticias y planes

**__****_bueno aqui es ta el capitulo,_**

**__****_espero que no se confundan, _**

**__****_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**__****_Espero que les guste._**

_Anteriormente_

_Lentamente la ropa fue sobrando hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudos._

_Se entregaron el uno al otro, con tanto amor._

_"STEFAN" decía gimiendo_

**Noticias y planes**

**Autor Pov**

En ese preciso momento el vampiro despertó sobresaltado por el sueño erótico que acababa de tener.

Respiro varias veces hasta que pudo calmar su respiración.

"Maldita sea, nunca había tenido un sueño erótico sin que me obligaran" pensó el chico después de tranquilizarse.

Horas después el chico seguía sin poder sacarse ese sueño de la mente. Lo tenia tan sumergido en pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando entro Damon, hasta que este le lanzo una almohada.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto Stefan irritado por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos eróticos.

"Quería saber si se te ocurre algo para traer de nuevo a Bella buena, pero lo visto tienes algo mas importante en que pensar, a si que ¿Qué MIERDAS PENSABAS TANTO QUE NO ME HACIAS CASO?" grito Damon.

"Mira no sé que vamos a hacer, pero te aseguro que lo que pensaba me estaba encantando, pero para que lo sepas ESTABA TENIENDO SUEÑOS EROTICOS CON BELLA" le grito Stefan.

Damon se enojo tanto que se le arrojo a su hermano y empezaron una pelea.

**Mientras tanto en la casa Michelson**

Klaus estaba entrando a la sala cuando se encuentra a su hermanita sentada y sonriendo.

"mi pequeña Bella ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto el hibrido sentándose a lado de esta.

"Nada querido, ¿Por qué tendría que querer algo?" pregunto Bella en un tono de inocencia.

"Te conozco, así que dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?" volvió a preguntar el hibrido.

La chica suspiro.

"quería saber si ¿me dejas hacer una fiesta de disfraces?" pregunto Bella.

"Claro cariño, esta es tu casa no me tienes que pedir permiso" dijo abrazándola.

"gracias, saber que te amo, ¿verdad hermano?" pregunto la chica

"Claro que si, por que eres bien correspondida" le contesto.

Se abrazaron por un rato.

Bella se fue directa al cuarto de su hermana.

"Rebekah, tenemos una fiesta que organizar" le dijo.

Rebekah sonrió y se pusieron a hacer todo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Muchos del pueblo que fueron invitados, Los Gilbert (y Alaric), los Forbes, Bennett, Donaban, Fell y Salvatore también recibieron la siguiente invitación..

_Es un placer informarles que ha sido invitado (s) _

_a la fiesta de disfraces Michelson_

_Que se celebrara mañana a partir de las 9:00pm en la mansión de la familia._

_Con gusto los esperaremos, _

_Atte: los Michelson_

**Stefan Pov**

"Hermano, llego una invitación para una fiesta de disfraces en casa de los Michelson" dijo Damon enojado. Ya que todavía no nos reconciliamos por la pelea de ayer.

Me entrego la invitación y en ese momento se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido en la planta baja.

"¿Qué diablos?..." dijo Damon saliendo rápido de mi habitación, lo seguí y encontramos a Matt, Elena, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline y Meredith estaban todos en la sala.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Damon

"¿ustedes también fueron invitados?" pregunto Caroline mostrándome la invitación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"¿y van a ir?" pregunto Elena.

Damon me miro y me pregunto.

"yo, no se y ¿tu Stefan?"

Bueno, tengo que hacer algo para recuperar a mi Bella.

"Claro que iré" les conteste.

**Elena Pov**

Mi mente se niega a creer lo que mi corazón le dice.

Stefan esta enamorado de Bella, cuando ella le dijo que lo odiaba, la mirada de Stefan reflejaba tantas cosas y ahí me di cuenta que el la ama.

Y yo amo a Damon, cuando bella lo lastimo, algo dentro de mi quería ir y ayudarlo…

Estoy tan confundida, amaba a Stefan y lo amo, pero ahora siento algo hacia Damon, este sentimiento es demasiado fuerte y me da miedo.

Y ahora ¿Qué hago?

Tal vez la fiesta sea una distracción perfecta para relajarme y pensar bien las cosas sobre mis sentimientos.

Como desearía que estuviera mi madre conmigo.

**Autor Pov**

Todos aceptaron ir a la fiesta que estaban organizando los Michelson, unos iban para aclarar sus sentimientos o situaciones, otros a vigilar que no hagan nada estúpido y por ultimo unos iban a divertirse.

Entre Caroline, Bonnie y Elena todos ya sabian de que se iban a disfrazar (solo Damon se negaba a ir disfrazado)

Ya pasada las 10 todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**Mansión Michelson..**

Bella estaba marcándole a Elizabeth, pero esta no contestaba, hasta que después de haber intentado 5 veces, la vampira contesto.

"¿bueno?" contesto una voz de hombre

"¿Elijah? ¿Porque contéstate el celular de Beth?" pregunto la vampira sorprendida

"Hola, este…. conteste el teléfono por que tu no dejabas de insistir y estamos ocupados" contesto Elijah con voz rara.

"oh, no me quiero imaginar que están haciendo, pero dile que luego le hablo y también dile que me alegra que ya sea mi cuñada de nuevo" dijo entre risas

"yo también me alegro, yo le digo que luego la llamas, cuídate y te quiero princesa" le contesto feliz

"gracias y cuídate tu igual, te quiero hermano, bye" y colgó.

En ese instante llego Klaus, Rebekah y Peter.

"¿con quién hablabas Bells?" pregunto Klaus

"es que le hable a Beth, pero me contesto Elijah y me entere que ya son pareja" contesto muy feliz

"Me alegra" contesto Rebekah

Las hermanas Michelson estuvieron planean la fiesta mientras que los hombres jugaban x box, ya por la noche los chicos decidieron de que se iban a disfrazar ya que las chicas los estaban amenazando.

"Bueno chicos, me despido, mañana será un día muy ocupado así que hasta mañana" se despidió Bella y se fue a dormir.

* * *

gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews!


	14. Fiesta de Disfraces

**_Es algo corto..._**

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

Fiesta de disfraces..

Autor Pov

En la mansión Michelson, todo el día estuvo lleno de gente, todo era para la fiesta. La casa quedo magnifica gracias a Bella y a Rebekah.

Ya eran las 7 y las chicas se iban a arreglar.

Rebekah se puso un vestido de burlesque y se puso un antifaz. Se veía y se sentía hermosa, escogió ese vestido especial para Peter, ella sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal ya que su corazón pertenecía a su querido Peter.

Mientras que Bella escogió un disfraz en el que expresaba como se sentía: se sentía la mala de la historia.

El disfraz consistía en un vestido de ballet negro con plumas y se puso una corona pequeña, asi fue como se convirtió en el cisne negro (su disfraz era exactamente como en la película "el cisne negro").

Cuando ya estaban listas bajaron y vieron que estaba todo en orden y todavía no llegaba la gente, cuando bella vio a Peter y a Klaus sonrio hasta no poder mas, ya que se veían muy bien capitán américa y soldado griego (Klaus de soldado griego y Peter de capitán américa).

Todo iba bien, la gente empezó a llegar poco a poco hasta que se lleno la mansión.

**Bella Pov**

Todo va bien, hay mucha gente pero todavía no llega el grupo que me interesa.

"Hermana, ¿en quien piensas?" me preguntó Kol interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Un momento… ¿Kol?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte viéndolos, Kol estaba disfrazado de jugador de beisbol y mi querida amiga estaba escondida atrás de él, llevaba un vestido de porrista.

"Venimos a la fiesta de los Michelson, ya que yo soy uno me considere invitado y traje a mi querida novia" dijo mi hermano, después de un rato se fue a bailar con mi amiga.

Espero unos minutos hasta que por fin llego mi grupito favorito….

Damon como siempre es el que le gusta desencajar, lleva su típico look color negro.

Stefan y Alaric iban de negro al igual que Damon.

Caroline esta vestida de Súper chica, Bonnie de bruja, Elena de "Hermione", Matt y Jeremy iban de jugadores de futbol americano.

Sinceramente creo que la única que se esmero en escoger su disfraz es la rubiecita.

Pero independientemente de sus disfraces siento que hoy me divertiré mucho.

Damon POV

Ahí estaba ella, estaba más que hermosa, se veía sexy y mala. Estaba vestida de bailarina de ballet y este tenia plumas. Simplemente hermosa.

Stefan Pov

Mi Bella, estaba vestida del cisne negro. Con ese vestido me daba ganas de encerrarme con ella una semana en su habitación. Mierda! Ya hablo como Damon.

Chicas, la verdad he estado muy ocupada, pero subí la mitad del capitulo. Tratare que el fin de semana salga el capitulo siguiente y el capitulo de mi otra historia...

No quise dejarlas sin un capitulo, espero y me entiendan... ojala les haya gustado este pedaso de capitulo...

hasta luego

Mafer


	15. Noche Interesante

**_Chicas! antes de leer el capitulo.. bueno, este el un pedazo del capitulo ya que otra vez se me fue la inspiración antes de termina, lo subo por que no me gusta dejarlas asi... _**

**_Pronto subiere el otro capitulo.._**

**_En el Review que me dejen(ojala que lo hagan), quiero que me contesten esto..._**

**_¿Quieren continuación de esta historia? si o no xq... yo ya tengo pensado (las 2 posibilidades ya estan en mi cabeza)._**

**_Espero que les guste.._**

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

Cap 15

Noche Interesante

Autor Pov

Mientras los hermanos Salvatore miraban a la chica Michelson, para los amigos de estos no les paso desapercibida esas miradas.

::

Bella salió al jardín y se subió al escenario que habían instalado.

"Buenas noches, ¿Quién se quiere divertir?" dijo, el publico grito un _sí_. "¿Qué les parece que el Dj ponga ambiente?" Grito, el publico le volvió a gritar que si. El Dj empezó con la música y todos se pusieron a bailar, bajo del escenario y pudo ver a los Cullen, los cuales se estaban divirtiendo.

"Creí que te gustaría tenerlos aquí" le dijo en voz baja Rebekah tras de ella.

"Bueno, pensándolo bien no esta mal que estén aquí, después de todo me pueden servir de mucho" le respondió su hermana en el mismo tono que Rebekah uso.

"No, querida, para eso Sofía invito a alguien" dijo y se fue.

Bella se quedo muy confundida, en su mente no se podía de dejar de preguntar ¿a quien invito Sofía?. La chica Michelson camino por toda la casa, pensó que mejor hubiera sido tener una fiesta normal y no una de disfraces ya que mucha gente se veía muy ridícula con sus disfraces, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo disfrutar. La chica pudo observar que "la pandilla" (como según Rebekah Klaus los llamaba) estaban riendo y bailando, Damon y estaban se estaban riendo con Alaric. Esto enfureció mucho a la chica, cuando ella se disponía a ir enfrentárseles, un par de brazos la agarraron de la cintura, esto la voltearon hasta que ella quedo de frente con un hombre que conocía demasiado bien, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, esa sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, ese hombre fue un gran apoyo después de lo de Damon y también fue un gran amante, el cual le enseño que ella tenia que vivir la vida como se le pegara la gana sin preocuparse que pensaran de ella, que si ella quería algo lo consiguiera sin importar el costo.

Bella sonrió, paso su mano por el cabello de él, "Mi británico Favorito" dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

"Mi hermosa Gatita" le contesto el vampiro dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, "Hace mucho tiempo"

"Mucho tiempo, _mio amico_" contesto la vampira

"Gatita, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en esta pieza?" le pregunto su amigo.

"Por supuesto que si" dijo esta, se agarraron de la mano, se detuvieron en el centro de la pista de baile.

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de Sweet Nothing.

El nuevo personaje, ayudara mucho, si quieren segunda parte este hombre (sin nombre todavía) sera de mucha y si no quieren segunda parte, de todos modos ayudara a tomar decisiones importantisimas...

_mio amico- mi amigo en italiano..._

Nos vemos para la proxima... gracias por sus Reviews, Estos me sacan de mi bloque mental por que me animan demasiado..


	16. Alessandro

**_Pronto subiere el otro capitulo.._**

**_En el Review que me dejen(ojala que lo hagan), quiero que me contesten esto..._**

**_¿Quieren continuación de esta historia? si o no xq... yo ya tengo pensado (las 2 posibilidades ya estan en mi cabeza)._**

**_Espero que les guste.._**

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

Cap 16

Autor Pov

Bella y su amigo empezaron a bailar muy sensual.

Esto provoco llamar la atención de varios vampiros que estaban en la fiesta.

"¿Qué mierdas hace Bella bailando así con ese?" pregunto un Damon Celoso.

"¿Por qué mierda me preguntas a mi?, Si no lo conozco!" le grito Stefan.

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Bella y su amigo salieron de la casa y se sentaron en el jardín.

"Bueno, mi Gatita, explícame ¿porqué los hermanos Salvatore están aquí? Y también ¿porqué los Cullen están aquí?" pidió el guapo vampiro

"¿Cómo sabes que son los hermanos Salvatore y quienes son los Cullen?" pregunto confundida la vampira

"Fácil, cuando llegue escuche cuando el habla con su hermano y le pregunte a una chica vestida de caperucita roja y me dijo que eran los hermanos Salvatore, recordé cuando yo te consolé por por tu rompimiento con un tal Damon Salvatore y lo de los Cullen, cuando Sofía me llamo me dijo que ellos estarían aquí y me mando una foto de ellos, no me preguntes como supo que ellos estaban aquí y de donde saco la foto por que ya conoces a esa chica" dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa típica.

"Alessandro Baker, hace años que no te veía sinvergüenza " dijo Klaus interrumpiendo el momento.

"Nicklaus Michelson" dijo Alessandro, se paro y estrecho su mano con la del hibrido.

"Me alegra que te hayas unido a la fiesta, amigo mio y mas que estés con mi hermanita" dijo el hibrido riendo

"Bueno, es un gusto estar en esta fiesta con mi querida Gatita" dijo el vampiro riéndose.

"Klaus hermano, ¿porqué no vas y buscas a tu amada?" pregunto su **pequeña hermana.**

"Muy bien, me corres, pero no importa por que si quiero ver a Caroline, Alesandro te quedas en tu casa, lo que quieras búscame" termino y se fue.

Cuando Klaus los dejo solos, Bella le conto todo a su amigo. Cuando el británico termino de escuchar el relato de la castaña, suspiro, no pudo dejar de pensar ¿Cómo es que su mejor amiga, había pasado por tanto? Tenia que admitir que él no la amaba como mujer, habían sido amantes en su momento y tenían momentos buenos, pero en este momento él se iba a concentrar a lo que había venido, su propósito era nadamas que ayudar a su amiga a aclarar sus sentimientos y liberarla de todo dolor y rencor.

"Bella, Yo no te juzgare por que no soy el adecuado para hacerlo, pero dime ¿no sientes que te estas pasando con los Cullen?" pregunto el

"la verdad si, creo que esto se me esta saliendo de las manos" confeso

"Bueno, te daré un consejo y haya tu si lo quieres seguir, pero por que mejor no los sacas de tu vida permanentemente, al salirse ellos de tu vida, será un problema menos y solo quedara resolver lo de tus ex-amigos, por que sabes muy bien que a mi no me puedes engañar con tu teatro de **apague mi humanidad soy mala y te hare sufrir**, Gatita tu quieres mucho a Elena y se que en el fondo estas sufriendo por lo que te hicieron" concluyo el amigo de la castaña.

Ella suspiro, por que sabía que a él no le podía mentir y que este estaba en lo cierto, le dolía la traición de Elena y muy en el fondo lo que mas le dolió fue que cierto Salvatore de ojos verdes le traicionara. "Alessandro, no sé que haría yo sin ti, tendré que darle las gracias a Sofía por haberte traído por que eres mi solución, tienes razón y desde mañana empezare mi camino de regreso a la antigua Bella" dijo ella.

Se abrazaron y empezaron a platicar de trivialidades.

**Klaus Pov**

Hace mucho que no veía al sinvergüenza de Alessandro, no sabia que conocía a mi hermana.

En fin, me alegra que el este aquí, creo que ayudara mucho a bella, aun que creo que también me ayudara a mi.

He estado pensando mucho sobre lo de Elena, creo que es hora de cambiar y renunciar a mis híbridos, ya tengo una familia que me quiere, sin omitir que luchare por cierta rubia que me gusta mucho.

Es tiempo que Caroline conozca mi verdadero yo, ese Klaus que solo conocen mis hermanos en algunas ocasiones, ese Klaus que bella ama. El Klaus humano, es hora que ser como era cuando era humano.

Así que prepárate Caroline Forbes por que conocerás a mi verdadero yo y no parare hasta que te enamores de mi.

Bueno, la foto de Alessandro esta en mi perfil.. espero que les haya gustado y todo pasa por una razón, Alessandro ayudara a muchas personas... espero sus Reviews... me animan y hacen que mi inspiración este siempre...

las quiero y que pasen feliz halloween o en mi caso feliz dia de muertos...

besos... hasta el proximo capitulo


	17. Una despedida y una bienvenida

**_Pronto subiere el otro capitulo.._**

**_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por tardarme tanto... el capitulo no esta completo porque no aguanto tardarme tanto en actualizar.._**

**_:D_**

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

Cap 17

La fiesta término a altas horas de la madrugada, fue un gran éxito, ya que todos en Mystic Falls hablaban de ella.

Esa fiesta significo mucho para todos, hubo recuentros y se aclararon varias ideas de algunas personas, entre ellas era la hermosa bella.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacer, sabía que seria duro pero era lo correcto,

En ese momento estaba frente a la casa Cullen, no se decidía a tocar la puerta ya que eso significaría el adiós, en el fondo ella conocía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos sobre los Cullen, ella los había perdonado, pero uso a Edward para dar celos y eso no estaba bien, su humanidad regresaba y sabia que esto causaría mucho sufrimiento en un futuro.

Cuando por bien la castaña se había decidido, toco la puerta y de inmediato Esme le abrió las puertas.

"Hola Cariño, pasa te esperábamos" le dijo la mujer.

Bella entro a la casa y ahí estaban todos los Cullen. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos y hablo con voz clara.

"Que bueno que están todos juntos por que hay algo que les tengo que decir" suspiro "Perdón" Edward la iba a interrumpir pero ella prosiguió "les pido perdón sobre todo a ti Edward, por que no me comporte como debía, no debí jugar contigo asi" termino y Edward la abrazo

"Amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo quien te tiene que pedir perdón ya que te hice mucho daño.." bella lo interrumpió "yo ya los perdone, pero quiero pedirles algo si no es mucha molestia " pidió ella.

"Claro Bella, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Alice emocionada que su amiga los hubiera perdonado.

"Quiero que se vayan de mi vida" todos los Cullen se quedaron en shok.

Antes de que Edward hablara, bella se decido que abrazo del vampiro y quedo en una posición solitaria.

"quiero que se vayan de mi vida por que, yo ya no te amo Edward, amo a otra persona y porque ya no quiero que sigan en mi vida, solo quiero cerrar este capitulo bien, si no es mucho quiero recordarlos como los que fueron mi familia" pidió la vampira.

Edward suspiro y le toco la mejilla a la que fue su novia "Te agradezco que me perdones, yo sé que cometí un grandísimo error cuando te deje, pero si tu quieres que nos vayamos que tu vida, así será, solo te pido que todavía nos consideres tu familia que siempre estará ahí para ti"

Cuando termino de hablar, Bella acepto su propuesta, los Cullen se despidieron de ella.

"Hasta nunca" se despido la chica y salió de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corrió en el bosque hasta que llego al cementerio, se sentó a lado de unas tumbas que ella conocía muy bien.

_Mientras que en otro lugar _

"La pandilla" estaba confundida ya que los habían citado en la Mansión Salvatore.

"¿Quién fue quien los cito en mi casa?" pregunto a todos un enojado Damon.

"Fui yo" contesto un vampiro

"¿tu quien mierdas eres? y ¿con que derecho te crees para que vengas a mi casa?" contesto molesto el mayor Salvatore.

"Bueno, Yo Soy Alessandro el que ayer bailado con Isabella y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo ya que voy a hacer algo que ustedes no pueden" termino el amigo de la original

Entonces los hermanos recordaron que lo vieron en la fiesta, querían írsele encima por haber bailado con Bella, pero Elena se puso enfrente de Alessandro y esto se los impidió.

"¿Y que se supone que vas hacer que nosotros no podemos?" Pregunto la chica Gilbert.

"Hacer que Bella los vuelva a querer en su vida" dijo el vampiro.

Todos estaban en shok por que no sabían si era verdad, pero tenían la posibilidad de que Bella regresara a sus vidas.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de esto?" pidió Damon

"¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo a cambio?" pregunto el británico

"Presiento que eres bueno cumpliendo lo que te propones y como dice el guasón **si eres bueno en algo, no lo hagas gratis**" termino Damon y se sirvió un trago de Whisky

"Lo único que quiero es que mi gatita se feliz y sé que va a ser feliz si los tiene a ustedes en su vida" se defendió.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero los Hermanos Salvatore se morían se la rabia por que no les gusto que Alessandro llamara "Gatita"a Bella.

...

Perdón por la demora sinceramente merezco lo peor, pero no habia podido terminar esta parte.. he estado muy ocupada... tratare de actualizar esta semana y si no a mas tardar el 17 de este mes sobo el otro capitulo... espero que me dejen un Review por que me facinan.. me alegran mucho el dia

besos... hasta el proximo capitulo

Nota: en mi perfil esta la foto de Alessandro y la de los vestidos de halloween


	18. Nuevo Plan y ¿Amor?

**_lamento no hacer actualizado, pero me fui de vacaciones y no pude subir el capitulo... para recompensarlo este capitulo tiene mas de 1000 palabras... _**

**_ ya escribi hasta el capitulo 20 y la mitad del capitulo 21... a dado un _**

**_ Feliz año nuevo.. las quiero..._**

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

Autor Pov

Alessandro les explico sin detalles que tenía una amistad muy fuerte con bella, el vampiro se dio cuenta que los hermanos Salvatore lo miraban como si le quieran arrancar la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué tendremos que hacer?" pregunto Caroline

"Ustedes no van a hacer casi nada más que portarse bien y no hacer nada contra algún Mikaelson, mientras yo arreglo las cosas con bella"

"Que plan!"dijo sarcásticamente Damon

"Salvatore si no te gusta mi plan, pues bien, no lo hacemos pero recuerden que son ustedes los que quieren que bella sea otra vez su amiga, yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de hacer esto" con esos argumentos Damon se quedó callado.

El sonrió de satisfacción "Me voy, recuerden lo que les toca hacer a ustedes" con eso se fue.

**_Mansión Michelson_**

Cuando el británico llego a la Mansión, pudo ver a bella sentada en las escaleras de la entrada. Se acercó a ella.

"Gatita, ¿qué haces acá fuera?" pregunto

"Después de que ir a despedirme de los Cullen, fui a visitar la tumba de los padres de Elena,fue tan reconfortante, sentí tantas cosas en ese momento esto provoco que mi humanidad regresara completamente" suspiro el vampiro, él sabía que si bella dejaba ir a los Cullen pasarían cosas buenas, pero nunca se imaginó que con solo ir a la tumba la regresara completamente "Pero, regresaron todos los sentimientos que tenía antes de apagarla"

Su amigo la tomo de la mano y entro, cuando entraron a la casa, la llevo hasta el salón (donde bailaron cuando fue la fiesta de toda la familia), puso música en el estéreo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto confundida la vampira

"Te acuerdas, que bailabas ballet cuando tus emociones eran demasiado fuertes?"

Bella recordó esos momentos, siempre estaba ahí su mejor amigo, bailando con ella.

Sonrió y asintió.

"Bueno, no creo que aguantes mucho con todas las emociones negativas que tienes con _ ellos, _ por eso bailaras para sacar todo" le explico.

De repente empezó a sonar DNA de Little Mix.

Bella empezó a bailar, sus pasos eran una mezcla de Ballet y otros bailes.

Descargo todo en ese baile, su tristeza, su enojo.

Cuando termino el baile Alessandro aplaudió y la abrazo.

"Mi querida Gatita, ¿sabes que tienes que hacer algo verdad? Porque eso ya no puede esperar, terminara pasando como cuando eran humanos y murieron por la vampira" le pidió y explico el

Asintió "Lo se, tengo que hablar con ellos y aclarar esto"

**_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_**

Caroline estaba sentada en la mesas afuera del grill mientras bebía una cerveza.

Acababa de llegar de la mansión Salvatore, no dejaba de pensar en Klaus, el vampiro amigo de Bella les había dejado claro que no podrían lastimar a ningún original. La chica no tenía ninguna intensión de lastimar al original, la sola idea le lastimaba. Solo lo había visto y tratado con el en pocas veces, pero no dejaba de pensar en el. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes grisáceos.

"Caroline" interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz de hombre.

Cuando ella volteo a mirar donde provenía la voz, se encontró con unos verdes grisáceos que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza últimamente.

Klaus.

"¿Me puedo sentar contigo?" preguntó el original, refiriéndose a un asiento a un lado de ella.

"C-Claro" respondió la rubia

"Gracias" Tomo asiento "Caroline, me pregunto, ¿porque estás aquí tu sola?"

"Bueno, es una buena pregunta la cual no tengo porque responder" dijo groseramente

Klaus suspiro de frustración

"Tienes mucha razón, pero te quiero decir mi querida Caroline, que a mí me interesa todo lo que haces" el se acercó su rostro al de ella, sus bocas quedaron solo a unos centímetros.

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que yo haga?¿acaso me quieres usar para unos de tus planes?" pregunto ella

"Cariño, lo que menos quiero hacer es hacerte daño porque me haz enamorado, con tus hermosos ojos color azul los cuales no me puedo quitar de la cabeza, tu bello cabello dorado, tu sonrisa y tus labios los cuales no quiero hacer más que besar" confeso el original.

La rubia estaba sorprendida por la confesión del híbrido.

"No creo que sea amor, yo creo que es obsesión" objeto Caroline, alejo su rostro del de él y miro hacia otro lado.

"Caroline" dijo con voz seria, la obligo a mirarlo "Te puedo decir que si no fuera amor nunca te lo hubiera dicho asi, pero te puedo asegurar que si lo es ya que una vez lo sentí, cuando humano yo me enamore de la Doble original y lo que siento ahora por ti es parecido pero más fuerte y yo se que no me crees porque fui muy malo, pero quiero cambiar por ti, por mí y mi familia"

La cabeza de la vampira le decía que estaba enamorada de Tyler, pero su corazón no decía lo mismo, el corazón de la chica estaba algo indeciso por los sentimientos hacia Klaus, ya que eran demasiado fuertes.

Ella hizo algo inesperado, se levantó de su silla, se acercó a la de Klaus, se sentó en sus piernas (él se sorprendió por ese gesto) y lo beso.

Ella pudo sentir como sus labios encajaron perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos para estar así. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Klaus coloco sus manos en las caderas de la rubia, ella paso sus brazos por su cuellos, hundió sus dedos en sus pelo y los jalo provocando que el hibrido soltara un gemido, fue cuando el reacciono y recordó donde estaban.

"Care, Cariño, me encantaría seguir esto, pero estamos en las mesas afuera de grill, no creo que quieras dar un espectáculo" ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de el.

"Klaus, estoy confundida, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti" ahora confeso la vampira, no sabía que pensar y sentir.

"Lo se, lo único que quiero es una oportunidad para que conozcas al verdadero Klaus, a ese que a mis hermanos les encanta, ese que es capaz de enamorarse, es el mismo que era cuando humano, todavía vive, solo que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba en las sombras por que apague mi humanidad" le dijo.

"si esos me hará aclarar mis sentimientos, Bienvenido sea el nuevo Klaus" Caroline le regalo una sonrisa.

"Tu dime Nik, y que tal si me aceptas una cita" pidió el original, en un tono muy humilde.

En ese momento Caroline vi una faceta nueva de Klaus.

"Claro, dime a que horas y cuando"

"Que te parece si paso por ti hoy a las 8" le propuso el.

Acepto, después se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno... chicas mi me regalan un Review me harian muy feliz y subiría el capitulo siguiente, ya esta hecho (es corto, pero muy importante)... bueno hasta la proxima...


	19. Eligiendo Amores

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste. Este capitulo es algo corto, pero muy importante._**

Aclaración para que luego no se confunda, la visita de Kol y Sofi a la fiesta de disfraces. solo fue de la rápido y luego se fueron .

Caroline y Klaus tuvieron su cita, fue encantadora, El le preparó una cena (con ayuda de Bella) enfrente de las cascadas.

Gracias a esa cena Caroline se dio cuenta que si amaba a Klaus, pero no estaba preparada para decírselo ya que todavía sentía cosas por Tyler.

Bella estaba contenta por sus hermanos, ya que Rebekah se había reconciliado con Peter (por eso habían desaparecido desde la fiesta).

Autor Pov

Ya en la noche, la castaña fue a la mansión la Salvatore, ahí solo estaba Damon tomando wisky.

El vampiro la vio enfrente a él, la abrazo y se acercó a ella para besarla.

"Bella" susurro, la iba a besar pero ella se alejó de él y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Se que hay una problemas entre tú y Stefan por que dicen amarme los 2" dijo

"Me alegra que lo sepas, porque quiero decir que no estoy dispuesto a perderte, quiero que seas para mi" respondió el, en un tono muy decidido.

"Justo ese es el problema, tú dices que no quieres perderme cuando ya lo hiciste, tu no me amas Damon, amas a Elena, pero crees sentir por mí lo que alguna vez sentiste cuando humano" aclaro ella.

"Tú no sabes nada de mis sentimientos" Damon se enojó y aventó el vaso contra la pared.

"Claro que lo sé, Damon yo también creí amarte cuando te vi de nuevo en el bosque, pero luego me di cuenta que empecé a sentir cosas por otro, estos sentimientos eran más fuertes que los que alguna vez sentí por ti"

"¿Es Stefan, verdad? Siempre ha sido él, primero Katherine, luego Elena y por ultimo tu" se sentó en el piso, su cabeza estaba recargada en el sillón. Bella se sentó junto a él e hizo que la mirara.

"Estas muy equivocado, antes, para mi tú eras todo para mí, siempre fuiste tú, pero tú solo lo arruinaste todo" ella acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro.

Se besaron, pero Damon no sintió lo que pensaba que sentiría.

"¿ya le dijiste que lo escogiste?" pregunto mientras la miraba triste

"Todavía no, quiero primero arreglar las cosas con los demás" se levantó "Bueno, bye Damon, nos vemos luego" con eso se fue dejándolo solo.

Con ese beso supo que no la amaba, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era proteger a Elena de Klaus al costo que fuera.

Sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz... ya saben, entre mas sean mas rápido subo el capitulo..

Gracias a lo que me tienen que favoritos y las Alertas... las quiero... hasta la proxima


	20. Vinculo y confesión

**_Los personajes de Twilight y TVD no me pertenecen, pero algunos personajes si son de mi propiedad. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Espero que les guste. _**

Cap 20

Autor Pov

Alessandro había reunido a Bella, Klaus, Peter y Rebekah, en la sala de la mansión.

"Bueno, quiero decir que mañana me voy, lo que vine a hacer ya está hecho" dijo el británico, vio las caras tristes y agrego "Pero me encantaría que me regalaran este día con ustedes"

"Claro" dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, todos empezaron a reír.

Klaus no iría ya que tenía cosas que hacer, pero los demás se fueron a la playa.

El original estaba esperando la llegada de una bruja a la cual contrato para romper el vínculo ya que era demasiado peligroso para todos permanecer unidos.

Mientras esperaba leyendo en la sala, pudo sentir como alguien se sentaba a lado de él.

"Sage, ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto molesto.

"Klaus, estoy aquí porque busco a Finn" dijo directo al punto la pelirroja.

"Pues, aquí no está el muy cobarde, así que te puedes ir" con eso la vampira se fue, pero ella sabía que Finn estaba en la ciudad.

_2 horas después_

El Original seguía esperando a la bruja, de hecho se empezaba a molestar, así que mejor decidió ponerse a dibujar.

Empezó a dibujar unas líneas hasta que le dio forma a un rostro y después pudo ver como dibujo a Caroline sin siquiera estar consciente de que era a ella a la que dibujaba.

"Bonita chica" dijo una voz muy conocida, esa era la voz del traidor que se puso del lado de Esther y quería que murieran.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí Finn?" pregunto enojado

"Vine a pedir perdón a ti y a nuestros hermanos, no debí ponerme departe de mamá" explico muy arrepentido en el original.

Klaus respiro muy hondo, luego suspiro, sabía que su hermano está arrepentido, pero algo en él le decía que no podía perdonarlo todavía "Finn, no sé si nuestros hermanos te perdonen, pero yo por mi parte, dame tiempo porque no puedo olvidar que hayas tratado de matarme"

"Bueno, gracias por tu sinceridad y espero que me puedas perdonar en un futuro, y donde están los demás?" pregunto su hermano.

"Bella, Rebekah y Peter salieron de paseo con un viejo amigo y los demás se fueron de Mystic Fall, pero a veces se ponen en contacto con nosotros" explico el hibrido

"Bueno, entonces me voy, estaré por los alrededores" dijo Finn apunto de irse pero Klaus lo detuvo.

"Te puedes quedar aquí, después de todo eres un Michelson y además tienes que saber que Sage está aquí en el pueblo y te está buscando. Otra cosa necesito un poco de tu sangre" Finn se la dio y se fue.

_3 horas después._

"Por Fin llegas mujer!, te he estado esperando" exclamo el hibrido.

"Bueno, debes saber que vengo desde New York y eso tarda, solo vengo para ayudarte" dijo la vieja bruja.

Klaus la llevo hasta un cuarto.

"¿Qué vas a necesitar?" preguntó.

"Bueno, necesitare un poco de la sangre de tus hermanos" explico ella.

Le dio unos frasquitos con la sangre (se la pidió a sus hermanos antes de que se fueran) , empezó a hacer un hechizo y rompió el vínculo.

Ya después la bruja se despedía.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo el original.

"De nada, y la verdad te ves muy bien enamorado" con eso la vieja bruja se fue.

El híbrido estaba tomando un vaso de vino cuando tocaron la puerta con insistencia. Fue rápido a abrir y se encontró con una Caroline preocupada. Cuando ella lo vio la abrazo.

"¿Qué pasa Care?" pregunto confundido por la reacción de la chica.

"Te juro que yo no sabía, yo me entere cuando ya lo habían hecho, te lo juro, estaba tan preocupada" entro, entonces ella lo beso, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, subió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, él la agarro bien de la cintura. Pudo sentir su erección. Fue cuando ella se tensó, estaba ahí para explicarle no hacer el amor.

Se separaron y el la miro confundido.

"No me malinterpretes, si me gustaría terminar esto, pero no vine a eso, tienes que saber lo que paso hoy y porque estaba tan preocupada" el asintió.

Fueron juntos hacia la sala y se sentaron en el sillón mas grande. El hizo un gesto para que ella empezara a hablar.

"Bueno, para empezar quiero decir que Stefan y yo no sabíamos nada, nos enteramos después y aun que lo hubiéramos sabido no hubiéramos ayudado o te hubiera visado" el asintió confundido "hoy en la mañana cuando fui a ver a Bonnie la note muy rara, luego me fui a ayudarle a mi madre porque quería que la ayudara a algo, hace como media hora fui a la casa Salvatore porque sabia que ahí estaba Elena, cuando llegue Stefan también estaba llegando porque había ido a la ciudad por su cena, pero se tardó todo el día por que después fue a conseguir más bolsas de sangre , cuando entramos vimos a Elena muy nerviosa y le pregunte qué había pasado y me dijo que Bonnie, Alaric, Meredith, Jeremy, Matt, Damon y Ella había matado a Finn para que murieran todos los originales por el vínculo, pero se les olvido el pequeño detalle que Bella es una original y por lo tanto ella también había muerto" explico, Klaus estaba en shok por la muerte de su hermano pero algo hizo click en su cabeza, sabia que había algo que Caroline no le estaba contando.

"Por favor no me ocultes nada" pidió el triste.

"Stefan empezó a alterarse y le grito a Elena, fue cuando entro Sage (así le dijo Stefan que se llamaba) y otro vampiro, trataron de matarnos, pero de repente Sage empezó a toser y callo muerta, paso lo mismo con el vampiro, creemos que si matas a un original toda su linaje muere" después de la explicación Klaus se paró enojado, Caroline no entendió el gesto.

"se que has de estar enojado por lo de tu hermano pero, pasa algo mas?" pregunto preocupada.

"¿Cómo es que mataron a Finn?"

La vampira palideció, olvido contar ese pequeño detalle "Nik, lo siento por no decirlo al principio, pero con las prisas se me olvido decirlo. Damon tiene estacas de roble blanco, no sé cuántas y según dijo Elena las saco de un letrero del nuevo puente"

El híbrido palideció al instante, pero decidió cambiar el tema.

"¿Por qué estabas preocupada por mí?" pregunto, estaba frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda a ella, cuando sintió unos brazos en cadera y como ella se recargo en su espalda.

"porque tenía miedo que hubieras muerto y no te había dicho que.." dejo la frase incompleta.

Bueno, solo quiero decir que aquí esta el capitulo, el próximo la tengo a la mitad, por que lo quiero alargar mas...

pude ver en sus reviews, que no están muy contentas por la decisión que tome de que fuera Stefan/Bella... Pero lo hice por que historias de Damon/Bella, hay muchas... no me malinterpreten, amo la pareja D/B, pero le quise cambiar, todavia falta para que termine la 1° temporada (habrá momentos D/B) y pienso que a lo mejor en la 2° temporada pueda cambiar... todavía no nada escrito, las cosas pueden cambiar...

las quiero mucho... hasta la proxima :D


	21. I love you

**Ninguna de las sagas me pertenece, solo algunos personajes**

Cap 21

El se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella.

"¿Decirme que?" pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella.

"Decirte que te amo" entonces se besaron.

Se separaron rápido al oir un ruido, los 2 miraron hacia la entrada de la sala y encontraron a Stefan muy sorprendido.

"lo siento tanto creo que me voy" se disculpó y se iba a ir, pero lo detuvo Caroline.

"¿Qué es lo que querías?" pregunto.

"solo quería saber que paso con los demás originales y si habían muerto" explico

"Asi claro, como nos quieren muertos" dijo el hibrido muy molesto

"No lo quiero muertos por que me enamore de una" dijo muy decidido Salvatore.

"¿Rebekah? Pues, déjame decirte que ella ama a otro.." lo interrumpió Stefan "no estoy enamorado de Rebekah, es de Bella de la que estoy enamorado"

El original solo apretó los puños tratando que contener su enojo, no, el no podía estar enamorado de su hermana.

"Mira, yo se que la proteges mucho, pero en el corazón no se manda y tu sabes eso" explico Stefan mirando a Caroline.

"Nik, déjalo pasar nosotros sabemos muy bien que en el amor no se manda, sabes que tu hermana no va a estar en mejores manos que en en las de tu amigo de los 20" explico la rubia ganado risas de los hombres "Aparte me gustaría saber cómo es que estas vivo si estabas vinculado a Finn" pidió.

El Original suspiro "Ayer por la noche llame a una vieja amiga, una bruja que me debe favores, le pedí que me ayudara a romper el vínculo ya que sabía que podía ser un peligroso, hoy vino y se fue justo antes de que llegaras y por cierto, quiero aclarar, que Stefan ya no es el mismo de los 20" le explico a su chica

"Mira yo se que no soy el mismo, y lo admito, no quiero ser el mismo monstruo despiadado, pero tampoco soy un santo , entonces Bella esta bien y ¿por cierto donde esta?" pregunto Stefan.

"Supongo que si a de estar bien y se fue a la playa con Rebekah, Peter y Alessandro, no han de tardar en regresar" en ese momento Bella entro a la sala seguida por los demás.

La castaña miro a los que estaban en la habitación.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Bekah

"Chicos, siéntense porque hay algo que les tengo que decir" anuncio Klaus..

* * *

Bueno, pues se que soy una terrible persona por no actualizar, pero es que se me fueron las ideas y ahora que ya tengo muchas ideas, pues no podia escribir por falta de tiempo..

es capitulo es muy corto, lo siento. pero creo que es esto o nada.. no podia seguir sin actualizar, ya hasta se me habia olvidado como cargar el documento. tratare de actualizar mu otra historia, he estado muy ocupada y lo seguire estando ya que como salgo de la secundaria, tengo que ver sobre donde voy a estudiar, etc.

las quiero y perdon por la demora. espero que dejen sus reviews..


End file.
